¡Infiel!
by JenniSfru
Summary: Kagome fue engañada cruelmente por su novio Inuyasha ¡Además con su prima! No soporto más tiempo y se fue del país, en ese momento su "ex" se da cuenta de que cambio el amor de su vida por una aventura, pero Kagome no volverá dentro de tres años ¡Para su boda con Kikyo! Pero él la quiere de vuelta y lo conseguirá sin importar lo demás...
1. Tres Largos Años

¡Hola! n.n Aquí les traigo una nueva historia, espero que les guste, :) En este fic quiero dejar de ver que todos cometemos errores, pero como cometemos errores igualmente nos arrepentiremos tarde o temprano. Sé que al principio será un poco triste T.T Pero después irá cambiando la cosa :D No las distraigo mas… ;P

_**Capitulo 1: **__Tres largos años_.

— ¡Que tonto fui! — Grito con rabia el ojidorado, hace tres años la perdió, perdió a su mayor tesoro, perdió al amor de su vida ¿Y todo por qué? Por una aventura, una aventura que aun estaba a su lado, se casaría con una aventura ¡No sería feliz! Pero se lo merecía, todo eso y más, la hizo sufrir, llorar, incluso logro que se fuera del país y esa fue su perdición; siempre mantuvo una esperanza de que lograra perdonarlo, pero esa noticia lo llevo al infierno… No dudo en ir a buscarla, pero no se lo permitían, con la escusa que ella no lo quería ver y además estaba muy dañada, que la dejara en paz y el ahora… Moría por verla, tocarla, besarla, su inocencia, su amor, su… Todo ¡Todo! Era perfecta y el la había abandonado y engañado de la manera más ruin y perversa que existía... La amaba aun, como a nadie, pero no la tendría más.

— ¿Amor? — Escucho cerca de su despacho, ahí se aproximaba su aventura, la persona que le quito su felicidad, pero no podía echarle toda la culpa a ella, era de ambos, aun así… La odiaba —Acá estas ¡Cariño! Falta un mes para nuestra boda y tu estas todo el día sentado en tu oficina ¡No me vez ni un segundo! — Sollozo haciendo teatro.

—Te veré el resto de mi vida ¿Qué más quieres? ¿No crees que sea suficiente con eso? — Hablo molesto, y estaba seguro que la conversación llegaría a otro lado, y eso sería dinero, Kikyo era una interesada, pero se dio cuenta muy tarde.

— ¡Eres malo! ¡Antes no eras así conmigo— Vio como Inuyasha le daba una dura mirada —Bueno, da igual "Amor" ¿Me prestas dinero? Quiero comprarme ropa para nuestra próxima luna de miel—

—¿No que ayer compraste ropa? — Pregunto el albino

—Si… pero cariño, hoy pase por la tienda comercial y vi un vestido hermoso y lo quiero— Rogo, siempre era lo mismo, pero a él le daba igual, con tal de quedar solo de nuevo y pensar en su amor por la chica que se encuentra en otro continente.

—De acuerdo… Kikyo, tendrás dinero en tu tarjeta de crédito— Vio como la chica sonreía y saltaba hasta abrazarlo y darle un beso en los labios.

— ¡Eres el mejor esposo del mundo! — Le grito y se fue llamando a una amiga para que la acompañara a comprar el famoso vestido, Kikyo era hermosa, pero no tanto como Kagome, solamente que su futura esposa tenía su cuerpo un poco más desarrollado, pero eso no importaba "Ahora" Hablo su subconsciente, y era cierto, se podría decir que esa fue una de las razones por la que cambio a Kagome, además Kikyo era lo seducía todo el tiempo y él un día cayó en sus redes ¡Maldito día! Aun recuerda el día que la hizo tanto llorar, la extrañaba, como nunca pensó extrañarla; aun recuerda la frase que le dijo su madre al saber lo que le había afectado el rompimiento con Kagome "_Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde" _Y era cierto, cruelmente cierto…

oOoOoOo

—Kagome, está listo el informe— Hablo su secretaria y amiga Rin —Solo falta la firma de la compañía para terminarlo— Le dijo mientras sonreía.

—Gracias Rin, yo me encargo de eso— Dijo recibiendo ese importante informe y comenzar a caminar hacia su oficina— Por cierto, te felicito por tu ascenso— Hablo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y veía como Rin sonreía inmensamente y le daba las gracias.

Entro a su oficina y comenzó a leer el informe con mucho cuidado, cualquier palabra podía tomar doble significado, Kagome era muy buena en su trabajo, era la trabajadora mas elogiada en el ámbito de la empresa y una de las más bellas, además, le gustaba su ambiente, un empleo agradable, un departamento lujoso y espacioso, incluso a veces creía que le sobraba demasiado espacio; hacia lo que quería, nadie la mandaba ¡Libre! Era una de sus palabras preferidas, no quería volver a depender de alguien como lo hizo hace tres años atrás ¡No quería cometer el mismo error! Su rostro se puso serio y dejo de ojear el informe, al terminar con Inuyasha su mundo se derrumbo, el era todo para ella y al no verlo nunca más en su vida solo quería morir, desaparecer, ella no quería una vida sin Inuyasha ¡Que ilusa era! Mientras él se revolcaba con su "prima" ella se encontraba en su cuarto llorando a mares y pensando que todo era una pesadilla, pero no… Su pesadilla era real, Inuyasha le había sido infiel en su segundo año de relación ¿Y con quién? Su prima, eso fue un golpe demasiado fuerte, Inuyasha no la trato de la mejor manera al terminar la relación, ella no soporto eso y huyo como una cobarde, no podía soportar ver a su prima con su ex-novio ¡No podía! Verlos de la mano, sonriendo, ser felices, mientras ella caía en un abismo sin fondo. ¡Odia a Kikyo! ¡Odia a Inuyasha! ¡Odia a Kagome! Se odia por no ser lo suficientemente buena para Inuyasha. Ella no andaba con grandes escotes, ella no usaba tacones de un metro de altura, ella no se maquillaba exageradamente, ella no seducía al novio de su prima cada cinco minutos, ella ¡Era tonta, ingenua, idiota! Dejo caer una lagrimas, aun le dolía, a pesar de haber pasado tres años de lo sucedido le dolía, aun a sus 21 años le dolía… aun a estar a miles de kilómetros ¡No lo soportaba! ¡Los odiaba! A los dos… a la basura los buenos sentimientos, el odio, algo que pensó nunca sentir, lo sentía y no era lo más agradable del mundo. Esos tres años la hicieron cambiar mucho, tanto física como sicológicamente, su cuerpo está mucho más desarrollado y bien cuidado, ama hacer ejercicio, su largo cabello azabache y sus ojos tan expresivos y brillantes, ella para muchos era considerada la "Mujer perfecta" Y sicológicamente la palabra ¡Libre! La llevaba pegada en su frente, cada cosa que se le ocurría la hacía, le encantaba andar en moto aunque fuera una "Arma mortal" Así le llamaba su madre cuando hablaban por teléfono, su madre está en Japón, en cambio ella en Nueva York, bastante lejos; pero la distancia no era un impedimento para que continuaran en contacto. También amaba salir a recorrer lugares, lo nuevo siempre fue llamativo para ella, le gustaba la ropa casual, nunca andaría elegante por la calle porque quería, solamente era elegante para ir a trabajar y uno que otro evento que se presentaba. En ese momento tocaron la puerta, ella rápidamente se seco sus lágrimas y sonrió después de un "¡Adelante!". Era Rin y en sus manos traía una carta muy formal

—Es para ti— Dijo en un tono triste, eran amigas, Rin sabía lo que le ocurrió hace tres años, Kagome lloro en su hombro más de una vez por el tonto de Inuyasha y al ver la carta era obvio de que se trataba, además decía "Inuyasha y Kikyo" No enviarían una carta así para tomar el té. —Lo siento, si me necesitas estaré para ti— Le entrego la carta y luego salió de la oficina.

Kagome la miro extrañada ¿Qué será? No espero más y la abrió; ¡Hubiera preferido nunca hacerlo!

"_Querida Kagome Higurashi, usted queda cordialmente_

_Invitada a la unión en matrimonio de_

_Inuyasha Taisho__ y __Kikyo Higurashi__._

_Esta unión se realizara el 21 de Octubre de este año,_

_Pero por ser parte de la familia,_

_Le solicitamos su presencia el 1 de octubre en la mansión Taisho,_

_Se reunirá toda la familia de la pareja."_

Sollozo, no aguanto más, ¡Los odiaba! Pero iría a esa boda, quería verle la cara a ambos, quería odiarlos en persona, quería… ver a Inuyasha, quería abrazarlo, besarlo, ver sus ojos dorados, su piel morena, sus brazos fuertes pero no en exceso, su cabello plateado, él era perfecto, él... No la amaba… ¡Calla Kagome! No podía, se casaría y si se quedo con Kikyo es porque la ama ¿No? Lloro, comenzó a llorar como hace tres años, aun lo amaba, no podía olvidarlo… Pero al mismo tiempo lo odiaba, lo odiaba por lastimarla tanto. La boda sería la última vez que lo vería, al momento de oír el "Si, acepto" Seria su fin, eliminaría cada recuerdo de Inuyasha, le daría la oportunidad a otra persona para entrar a su corazón, tal vez sería feliz… Tal vez.

**Espero que les haya gustado :) Y perdónenme por hacer sufrir a Inu y Kagome T.T Pero cada historia necesita un suspenso ¿No? Pronto subiré la continuación. ¡Besos! Sayo… :)**


	2. Un Viaje Agradable

**¡Hola! :) ¡Muchas gracias por sus rewiev! *-* ****Rosekagome22**** (Si… Opino lo mismo que tu jeje Muajaja :$ Y si… Seria doloroso x.x Espero nunca nos pase ¡Gracias por leer! c; ) ****Tsuyu. **** (¡Gracias! *-* Si que recibirá su merecido 3:) Muajaja Okno, tal vez… Dejémoslo ahí Jeje Gracias por tus ánimos *-* Me ayudan mucho :) ) ****Renesmee Black Cullen1096**** (Gracias por leer :) Espero que te guste la continuación ¡Gracias! ) **

_**Capitulo 2:**_ "Un viaje agradable"

—Inuyasha, cariño, ya envié las invitaciones a nuestra boda— Hablo la chica entrando a la oficina de su futuro esposo —Aquí te traigo la lista para que la leas ¡Sera fantástico! Vendrán miles de personas y todos verán mi fabuloso vestido— Dijo con un toque de superioridad, ella era así, engreída y fastidiosa.

—Déjala en la mesa Kikyo, al rato la leo, tengo mucho trabajo— Ordeno el chico sin mirarla, solamente escribía en su laptop y ojeaba unos papeles, no era mentira que tenía demasiado trabajo, pero también era una escusa para olvidar la boda y Kikyo por unos momentos; trabajaba en la empresa de su padre, cumplía un cargo importante y su sueldo no era malo, su padre le sugirió que se tomara esos días libres, pero Inuyasha se negó diciendo que esos papeles eran importantes; el padre sabia la situación de su hijo, el tampoco gustaba de Kikyo, no era la mujer para su hijo; pero él no podía hacer nada; solamente dejar a Inuyasha trabajar todo lo que quisiera.

—De acuerdo, cariño— Hablo la chica mientras se dirigía a la puerta —Iré a ver a mis padres, nos vemos al rato— Salió rápidamente del lugar, Inuyasha ni siquiera la miro, solo miraba su laptop.

Media hora más tarde se aburrió, se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a su sofá de cuero, amaba lo lujoso, además era mucho más cómoda. De pronto recordó la famosa lista, se levanto de su asiento, solo para tomar la lista y volvió al sofá, aunque esta vez se recostó en el. La comenzó a leer ¡Eran muchos invitados! Había personas que él no conocía ¡Tonta Kikyo! El quería algo familiar, y ella invita prácticamente a todo el país. Iba en la tercera de muchas hojas y de pronto ve el nombre de la chica que aun tiene su corazón.

—Ka…Kagome— Susurro ¡No puede ser! Ella iría a su boda, ¡No! ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Kikyo hacer eso? La mataría, pero la idea de ver a Kagome le fascinaba, la extrañaba tanto, como deseaba volver al pasado y cambiar todo, no podía estar más arrepentido, daría todo porque su esposa fuera Kagome ¡Todo! Pero ella lo odiaba, estaba seguro.

oOoOoOo

Ya estaba sentada en su vuelo de primera clase, pero aun faltaba media hora para que el vuelo comenzara; el día llego más rápido de lo que pensaba, después de leer la "Agradable" Invitación la rompió en mil pedacitos y los tiro por su ventana, observando cómo los pedazos de papel caían lentamente, símbolo de libertad, ¡Ella era libre! ¿Y si mejor no iba? Era su elección, nadie la obligaba, pero inmediatamente desecho esa idea, lo quería ver y por última vez, además sería muy descortés de su parte no asistir a la boda, estaría toda su familia, extrañaba a Souta, a su abuelo y sobre todo a su madre y padre, hablaban siempre por teléfono, pero no era lo mismo que verse, al llegar a Nueva York, hace tres años se quedo unos días en la casa de su padre, el justamente estaba de viaje por este país por asuntos de trabajo, en la ayudo a sociabilizar y lograr que se uniera a la universidad aunque estuviera a mitad de año, al terminar no le fue difícil conseguir el puesto que tiene ahora en la empresa, también la ayudo económicamente con su departamento, pero luego de unos meses el tuvo que volver a Japón, y quedo sola, aunque tenía muchos amigos y conocidos, pero no era lo mismo que estar con su familia. Iría a esa boda…. Por muchas razones. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su teléfono celular.

— ¿Kagome?— Hablo una chica al otro lado de la línea

— ¡Hola Sango! — Respondió con alegría, Sango era su prima y mejor amiga, primas como ella si valían la pena, no como… Kikyo.

— ¿Vendrás verdad? Solo quiero verte y hacerte miles de preguntas — Respondió y pregunto la chica con alegría.

—Claro que si, ahora mismo estoy en el vuelo, aun falta mucho para que comience pero ya estoy aquí— Respondió la azabache.

— ¡Me alegro mucho! Eras valiente Kagome, yo en tu caso no me hubiera atrevido a venir. Esa es una cualidad muy buena de ti, pero quiero ver la cara de baboso que pondrá al verte— Hablo su prima, con un tono bastante malvado en la última oración.

—Sango, tu siempre me haces reír— Dijo con una sonrisa —Pero te quiero pedir un favor, no soy tan valiente como crees, así que cuando llegue a Japón de seguro todos estarán en la casa de Inuyasha y me da miedo llegar sola a la "Gran mansión Taisho" ¿Podríamos llegar juntas? — Solicito a su prima, rogaba que dijera que sí.

— ¡Claro que sí! Me encantaría. Me llamas cuando llegues y te iré a buscar al aeropuerto, pero en transporte público, mi auto se averió, espero que no traigas demasiadas maletas— Rio, pero en el fondo sabía que no era una broma, no era muy genial ir con miles de maletas en el transporte público.

—No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo— Sonrió —Gracias por aceptar mi petición—

—Kagome debo dejarte, debo arreglar mis maletas. Después de todo, estaremos prácticamente tres semanas en la mansión Taisho, tres semanas juntas ¡Me encanta! Te quiero, me llamas cuando llegues— Hablo Sango.

— ¡Claro Sango! También te quiero y deseo que sean unas semanas espectaculares, luego te llamo, Adiós— Se despidió para dar fin a la llamada ¿Semanas espectaculares? ¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera su prima la animaría en esas circunstancias, solamente quería ver lo menos posible a Inuyasha, no quería sentirse más lastimada de lo que estaba. Apago su celular, y lo guardo en su bolso, en ese momento llego su compañera de vuelo, una anciana con aspecto amable, Kagome le sonrió y ella le respondió la sonrisa; después de todo el vuelo no sería tan desagradable.

—Buenos días linda, Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tamiko Fuchida ¿El tuyo es? — Pregunto la anciana.

—Mucho gusto, Kagome Higurashi— Respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

—Higurashi…— Dijo la anciana en un susurro, Kagome no entendía lo que le sucedía a Tamiko, la anciana noto eso —Muy lindo nombre querida, y ¿Que harás en Japón? Es algo lejos—

—Pues sí, iré a la boda de mi prima— Sonrió tristemente y la anciana se dio cuenta.

— ¿Sucede algo? Te noto triste— Pregunto

—La verdad es que… Nada, olvídelo— No quería llorar otra vez.

—Vamos pequeña, a veces es mejor desahogarse, se nota que estas muy afligida— Insistió la anciana, quería escucharla y de paso responder algunas dudas.

—Gracias— Le sonrió— Le contare lo que me sucede; la boda es de mi prima, con mi ex-novio; yo… Aun no lo puedo olvidar y para mi es muy duro ir a su boda, el me fue infiel hace tres años y desde ahí no lo puedo olvidar— Relato muy triste.

— ¡Hombres! — Dijo enojada la anciana —Querida, me gustaría oír toda la historia.

— ¿Toda? — Pregunto dudosa, lloraría, estaba segura.

—Toda, después de todo, tenemos mucho tiempo— Respondió la anciana.

—De… De acuerdo…— Dijo la chica algo triste, pero feliz porque se podría desahogar una vez más antes de llegar a Japón —Inuyasha y yo…—

**Espero que les haya gustado n.n Pronto subiré la continuación :P Y espero que les siga gustando, ¡Gracias por todo! Saludos ¡Besos!**


	3. Recuerdos Dolorosos

**Hola ¡Soy feliz gracias a sus lindos rewiev! *-* Casi lloro xD Me alegra que les haya gustado y aquí les presento el tercer capítulo, en el cual explicara más detallado lo que sucedió hace tres años entre la pareja… Espero que les guste… Y por cierto, los agradecimientos están al final del capitulo jeje *-***

_**Capitulo 3:**_ "Recuerdos dolorosos"

Yo vivía felizmente en Japón —Hablo Kagome— Tenía una familia unida, un sexy y "Perfecto" Novio, Inuyasha, ambos nos conocimos en los últimos dos años escolares, él tenía 18 y yo 16, esos dos años de de diferencia no impidió que nos enamoráramos, bueno, yo fui la única que se enamoro supongo— Sonrió con tristeza y la anciana la miro con ternura— Teníamos una relación bastante estable y muy feliz, yo lo amaba como a nadie y siempre se lo demostraba, el decía amarme y yo siempre le creí ¡Que ilusa!; ahora que lo pienso tal vez ni siquiera me quiso, tal vez lo hizo solo para llegar a mi prima, pero eso da igual ahora— Hizo una pausa, ahora venia lo "Trágico"

—Querida continúa solo si quieres— Dijo la anciana, la comprendía.

—Todo iba bien— Continuo la chica —Perfecto diría yo; pero la llegada de mi prima Kikyo cambio todo, él cambio y yo me di cuenta, pero calle; no quería pensar tonterías, unas tonterías muy realistas en este momento, no quería que él me dejara ¡No quería! Lo amaba. Pero él no me llamaba como antes, tampoco lo veía muy interesado en la relación ¡Pero no quería perderlo! Hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para dejarlo loco de amor, pero él… no era para mí— Dirigió su mirada a otro punto, sus ojos estaban demasiado llorosos— Cada vez que Inuyasha iba a mi casa, encontraba a Kikyo seduciéndolo y él… Se dejaba, pero para mí era imposible creer que mi novio me engañaría con mi prima, lo pensaba tan lejos de mí, pensé que nunca me sucedería; pero el destino es así, impredecible… Cada vez que Kikyo no se encontraba en mi casa preguntaba por ella, siempre trataba de llamar su atención y yo… ¡No hacía nada! Pensé que eran grandes amigos, era demasiado ingenua en ese momento. Pero un día… Los encontré besándose— Sollozo— Además… En mi habitación, ambos se dieron cuenta que yo estaba ahí e Inuyasha me dijo que había sido un error, que no sucedería nunca más, y yo la ingenua ¡Le creí! ¡Qué tonta! Si hubiera terminado todo en ese entonces me hubiera ahorrado mucho más sufrimiento —En ese momento le cayó una lagrima— Pero él nunca pensó en mis sentimientos, el solo no era capaz de decirme la verdad, él nunca supo lo que me dolió y ¡Nunca lo sabrá! — Afirmo decidida, la anciana la miro y la miro con compasión. — Un día, el último día juntos…— Bajo la mirada —El iría a mi casa en la tarde, veríamos una película en mi habitación, pero había un problema y tuve que salir de mi casa por unas horas; después de todo Inuyasha me esperaría un tiempo, y me espero muy bien; hubiera jurado que Kikyo no se encontraba en mi casa, pero me equivoque. Al volver a mi casa no vi a Inuyasha por ningún lado, subí las escaleras y… Escuche gemidos —Sollozo— Por un segundo tuve la ilusión de que fuera Kikyo con un nuevo novio, pero esa ilusión se fue a la basura en un segundo, al llegar al lugar donde provenían los gemidos lo vi… —Kagome no soporto mas y comenzó a llorar— ¡A él! Mi chico perfecto revolcándose con mi prima, el chico que me dio tantos momentos felices, al que yo creía inocente ¡Yo pensaba que me amaba! Pero me equivoque… fui una tonta, siempre fue así. Yo al verlos no sabía qué hacer, no podía reaccionar, solamente me di media vuelta y salí de la habitación, con el corazón destrozado, quería gritar, correr, ¡Desahogarme! Y no podía… no podía, al menos agradecía que no hubiera sido en mi habitación, baje las escaleras y toma asiento en un sofá de mi casa, ahí llore, llore como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida. Diez minutos después escuche como alguien bajaba las escaleras, mejor dicho, como un par de estúpidos bajaban las escaleras, no me culpe… En ese momento los odiaba. Yo en ningún momento los mire, solo escuche una parte de su conversación.

— ¿Crees que Kagome se entere de esto? — Escucho al chico, un tanto preocupado.

—Es bastante tonta mi prima cariño, de seguro nunca lo notara— Hablo su prima, la odiaba, los odiaba, no quería volver a saber de ellos; ni siquiera notaban su presencia, ellos eran los tontos…

—Pero… — Mi "Ex-novio fue interrumpido por Kikyo, ex-novio ¡Que mal sonaba eso!

—"Querida" prima— Hablo Kikyo dirigiéndose a mí, pero yo aun no los miraba, mantenía mi postura, no me atrevía a mirarlos— No queríamos que te enteraras de esto así— Continuo hablando con burla en su voz.

—Ka… Kagome— Fue lo único que escuche salir de los labios del chico, al menos se acordaba de mi nombre.

—Lamento mucho esto primita, pero Inuyasha y yo no lo podemos evitar, ¿O acaso no lo notabas? — Me volvió a hablar de la misma forma, de seguro le agradaba verme triste.

—Si… Lo note— Hable apenas, a veces mis lagrimas impedían que mi voz fluyera correctamente — Solamente confiaba en ustedes, nunca pensé que me harían esto… Yo…—No pude continuar, mis sollozos se intensificaron ¡Que tonta Kagome! ¡Das vergüenza! Solamente haces feliz a Kikyo y tal vez a Inuyasha al verla llorar.

—Pues te equivocaste, tu nunca vez maldad en nada, eres la chica inocente y tonta, cualquiera te ve la cara, tú mismo novio te engaño… Pero eso era obvio, ¡Tú eres una niña! Yo soy toda una mujer, y eso es lo que necesita Inuyasha, alguien como yo, no una niña como tú…— ¡Por Dios! Un par de años de diferencia no hacia gran diferencia, Kikyo tenía 18 años al igual que Inuyasha, solamente se veía mayor por sus atuendos, maquillaje y actitud. Yo no quería ser como Kikyo, me prometí no ser nunca como ella — Inuyasha me prefirió a mi ¿Oíste? ¡A mí! — Continuaba.

— ¡Kikyo cállate de una vez! — Hablo Inuyasha al fin, pero yo no podía parar de llorar, las palabras de Kikyo fueron crueles, me dolieron mucho — ¿Nos dejas solos un momento? — Eso más que una pregunta, se oyó como una orden.

No me di cuenta cuando Kikyo salió de la habitación, no le importaba, quería estar sola, quería que Inuyasha también se fuera, no quería escusas, solamente quería estar sola ¡Correr… Ser Libre!

—Pequeña yo…— No deje terminar al chico, ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a llamarme cariñosamente sabiendo la situación!? Cada vez lo odiaba más.

— ¡No me digas así! No soy tú pequeña, ¿O a caso vendrás con otra escusa para que te perdone? — Le grite sin ocultar mis sollozos, pero aun no lo miraba a lo cara, no me atrevía —Ya no mas Inuyasha, no me tengas mas pena, se qué prefieres a Kikyo, ve con ella; yo no interrumpiré su relación, no me digas mas escusas, no lo soporto más—

—Escúchame, por favor— Me suplico, pero yo no quería perdonarlo, me dolió demasiado su engaño.

— ¡No te perdonare! — Grite — ¡Se acabo! ¡Todo! No somos novios, no te hablare mas, no te molestare mas, no…— Fui interrumpida.

— ¡Tonta! ¡De acuerdo! No me perdones, te quedaras sola por siempre, ningún hombre aguantara a alguien como tu; ¡Ilusa! Eres muy ingenua ¡Todos te engañaran! No eres una mujer, eres una niña. Kikyo me dio lo que tú no me diste, ella es una verdadera mujer, no como tú…— En ese momento me atreví a verlo a los ojos, y note como su mirada cambiaba, por un momento pensé que era arrepentimiento ¡Imposible! El me odiaba —No… Kagome… Yo…—

—No digas mas…— Fui capaz de sonreírle y calmar mis lagrimas por un minuto— Se feliz… Inuyasha— Después de decirle eso salí del cuarto corriendo, ¡Corrí como nunca! No descanse hasta llegar a un campo un tanto alejado de la cuidad, desde arriba tenía una vista preciosa de una parte de Tokio, ahí no había nadie, estaba sola, lo que quería en esos momentos, camine hasta llegar hasta la orilla de la pequeña montaña, tome aire y… — ¡Te odio Inuyasha Taisho! — Grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras lloraba a gritos — ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio por no amarme! ¡Te odio!— Gritaba, no soportaba más, pero gritar ayudaba mucho en esos momentos, la idea era desahogarse ¿No? Grite, hasta quedar sin voz, no importaba si alguien me escuchaba, si pensaban que estaba loca, solo quería desahogarme de cualquier manera. Me recosté en el pasto y mire el cielo borrosamente, imposible parar de llorar, solamente cerré los ojos y recordé cada momento que viví con Inuyasha y eso hizo que me sintiera aun peor, sus besos, abrazos, sus palabras, caricias ¡Que buen actor era! Pero no cometería ese error nuevamente. Aleje esos pensamientos tormentosos, para girarme, ahora en vez de ver el cielo, miraba el pasto; ahí cerré los ojos y dormí, sin parar de llorar.

Luego de eso, desperté en la noche y corrí de vuelta a casa, mi madre estaba desesperada buscándome, al llegar solo me abrazo; me hizo miles de preguntas y yo lo único que respondí fui "¡Quiero ir con papá!— Termino de relatar Kagome llorando desconsoladamente, la anciana en un impulso la abrazo, Kagome respondió al abrazo.

—Sufriste mucho querida — Hablo la anciana — ¿Aun lo amas? —

—Yo…— Balbuceo la chica —Si, aun lo amo…—

**Espero les haya gustado, pronto subiré la conti y aquí los agradecimientos jeje *-* *Música de graduación* xD**

**Nai SD:**** Gracias por tus lindos comentarios *-* Y créeme que no será tan fácil para Inuyasha 3:) Debe sufrir ¿No? Espero la conti de tu fic e.e **

**Tsuyu. :**** *-* Si, te acompaño en su "Misteriosa" Muerte xD Si… Morirá de celos xD No hay duda de eso :P Por cierto busque a Rinne y encontré que se parecía a Inuyasha :o En su rostro, sus cejas, ojos y la forma de su cara, no sé si es cosa mía xD Gracias por tus lindos rewiev *-* **

**Rosekagome22:**** Si :P Ambos sufrirán de una u otra manera :P ¡Se lo merecen! xD Gracias por tus rewiev *-* Y tu apoyo, por cierto ¡Continua tu fic! *-***

**Princezz Inuyoukai****: ¡Bienvenida! Qué bueno que te haya gustado *-* Tal vez en este capítulo te di un motivo más para matarlos a ambos xD Si ;) Celos… ¡Hermosos celos! No hay duda de eso :p**

**Haku:**** ¿Qué comes que adivinas? :o Dame el secreto xD Que bueno que te guste *-* Y… ¡Bienvenida! :) Espero que te haya gustado la conti.**

**Danita-inu: ****Gracias *-* Espero que te haya gustado la conti :) Y ¡Bienvenida!**

**Laura:**** Pues si lo continúe xD Y espero que te haya gustado *-* ¡Bienvenida a mi fic! **

**TheInuyasha: ****¡Sí! Los continuare hasta terminar ;) No me gustaría dejar un fic a medias u.u Y por cierto pronto subiré conti en Amor De Otro Planeta ;) ¡Gracias! *-***

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096****: ¡Gracias! *-* Pero creo que se retraso un poco su vuelo a Japón xD En el próximo capítulo se verán las caras 3:)**

**CONEJA:**** Pues sí, pueden pasar muchas cosas ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que te haya gustado la conti ¡Bienvenida!.**

**Gangstaluv: ****Me alegra que te haya gustado *-* Y espero que te siga gustando :) Por cierto :P ¡Bienvenida :)!**

**miko kaoru-sama****: Opino igual que tu :P Si fue infiel ¡Que sufra! Nadie lo obligo a hacerlo :P También espero que Kagome sea fuerte xD Con Inuyasha es difícil… Pero será capaz ¡Gracias por leer! Y Bienvenida n.n Parezco disco rayado xD**

**KLTAISHOH****: ¡Gracias y Bienvenida! Justo iba a subir el capi y vi tu rewiev y no te podía dejar aparte c: Que bueno que te guste y espero que te continúe gustando hasta el final *-***

**Esos son todos *-* ¡Gracias de nuevo! Y Pronto subiré la conti *-* No me gusta atrasarme mucho jeje Bueno… ¡Saludos! ¡Besos! **


	4. Llegada a Japón

**¡Hola! n.n ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, aquí traigo la conti, ojala les guste, aquí se descubrirá quien es Tamiko xD Bueno, no las interrumpo más *-***

_**Capitulo 4:**_ "Llegada a Japon!"

Kagome se quedo dormida en los pies de la anciana, esta solo le acariciaba su suave cabello azabache.

—Sí que es tonto mi nieto— Susurro la anciana —Bastante tonto—

Aun faltaba mucho para llegar a Japón, por lo que decidió dormir igual que la chica.

oOoOoOo

—Kikyo tengo que hablar contigo— Hablo Inuyasha bastante enojado.

— ¿Que sucede querido? — Respondió la chica con una sonrisa burlona, ella sabía lo que reclamaría su novio; era obvio. Pero hacerse la inocente le quedaba mejor.

—Quiero que me expliques, ¿Por qué invitaste a Kagome? — Pregunto el chico, ansiaba verla, pero sabía que Kikyo no y eso significaba que tenía un plan, un plan malvado…

—Se que no quieres verla ni en pintura, pero lamentablemente es parte de mi familia; invite a todos, no podía dejarla sin siquiera avisarle— Argumento, pero Inuyasha no le creyó nada, pero daba igual, si Kikyo le hacía algo a Kagome él estaría ahí para protegerla ¡Nunca debió dejarla! Se arrepentía tanto.

—Si… No hay duda de que invitaste a todos— Dijo Inuyasha, enojado y con mucho sarcasmo en su voz —Bueno… Iré a trabajar, pero iré a la empresa de mi padre, no estaré en casa—

—Pero cariño… Hoy llegaran los invitados, debes estar acá para recibirlos— Hablo Kikyo.

—Cierto, lo había olvidado— ¡Claro que no se le olvido! Es decir, llegaba Kagome, imposible olvidar eso, solamente quería ver si podía pasar desapercibido, no sabía cómo reaccionar al verla, además, ella lo odia, y no podía hacer nada con eso —En ese caso, me daré un baño—

— ¿No puedo acompañarte? — Pregunto Kikyo de una manera seductora; Pero no dio resultado.

—No Kikyo…— Respondió simplemente el chico.

—Pero Inuyasha, hace mucho que no lo hacemos— Argumento la chica, y no era mentira, no tenían relaciones hace mucho tiempo, y a ella no le faltaban ganas, era Inuyasha el desaminado.

—No tengo ganas, nos vemos al rato Kikyo— Tras decir eso se dirigió a su cuarto dejando a una Kikyo bastante enojada, sonrió malévolamente.

—Ya verás… Primita—

Mientras tanto Inuyasha se relajaba en la ducha, pensando en cómo se vería Kagome, no había duda que seguía igual de hermosa, no sabía nada de ella y eso lo desesperaba, ¿Tendría el mismo corte de cabello? ¿Habrá crecido? ¿Sentirá algo por él? La última pregunta era la esencial, él aún la amaba, él fue un tonto; perdió a la mujer perfecta, la perdió por una tontería, pero ya era demasiado tarde, tres años sin verla, sin tocarla, sin besarla, sin hacerle el amor… Él le quito la virginidad y fue feliz, en cambio Kikyo tenía una gran experiencia; cuando… Fue infiel, se arrepintió inmediatamente, juro nunca más hacerlo, ¡Amaba a Kagome! Solo se dejo llevar por el escote y la sensualidad y eso le salió muy caro. Su plan era decirle a Kagome, pero no de esa forma, no de la forma que lo hizo Kikyo, además… ¡Los vio! ¡Fue un idiota! Es un idiota… Salió de la bañera ya que escucho el timbre y seguramente el mayordomo abría la puerta… Los primeros invitados llegaron.

oOoOoOo

—Perdóneme Tamiko— Hablo Kagome con vergüenza en su voz y ya abajo del avión, estaban juntas esperando su equipaje— Perdóneme por dormirme en sus piernas.

—No te preocupes querida, sentí como si fueras mi nieta, eres una muchacha muy dulce y con buenos sentimientos— Respondió la anciana —Me encantaría volver a verte— "Claro que nos volveremos a ver" Pensó y sonrió mientras recibía su equipaje.

—Pienso lo mismo, tal vez nos veamos en el vuelo de regreso a Nueva York— Bromeo — ¿Dónde irá? Tal vez pueda ir a dejarla— Sugirió Kagome, pero luego se redacto, no pensaba llevarla en la moto ¡La podía matar! Rogo que dijera que no.

—Muchas gracias Kagome, pero tengo mi chofer personal y está bastante guapo— Hablo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Kagome y esta no pudo evitar reír —Si quieres yo te llevo—

—No… Muchas gracias, pero una prima me vendrá a buscar e iremos juntas— Agradeció la chica

—En ese caso Kagome, Adiós, cuídate mucho y presiento que nos veremos muy pronto— Se despidió Tamiko con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Espero verla pronto, me encanto hablar con usted, su familia debe estar feliz de recibirla— Hablo mientras le daba un abrazo —Adiós Tamiko—

Ambas se volvieron a despedir y Tamiko se dirigió a su auto, y no era cualquier auto, era el más caro en el mercado por el momento, Kagome se sorprendió, debía ser de muy buena situación. Tomo asiento en un sofá del aeropuerto y se dispuso a llamar a Sango, dijo que llegaba en 15 minutos; tiempo suficiente para contratar a una empresa para que llevara sus maletas a la mansión Taisho. Eran muchas maletas, no las podría llevar la moto, solamente se dejo una mochila con lo más esencial que necesitaría el primer día. Por cierto ¡Debía ir a buscar la moto! Le informaron que se encontraba en el estacionamiento del lugar, eso hacia su trabajo más fácil, volvió a su asiento y mientras esperaba a Sango comenzó a jugar en su celular ¡Si que tardaba!

— ¡Kagome! — Escucho que gritaban, no muy cerca de ella. Se levanto del asiento y vio a Sango; corrió hacia ella y ambas se abrazaron fuertemente — ¡Estas bellísima Kagome! —

—Gracias Sango, tú no te quedas atrás ¡Oh! Te extrañe tanto— Lloriqueo Kagome mientras la abrazaba de nuevo.

—Yo igual Kagome— Respondió Sango con una sonrisa y respondiendo al abrazo — ¿Y tu equipaje? ¿En tu auto?— Pregunto la pelinegra.

—No… Lo envié por encomienda, mañana lo llevaran a la mansión, no vine con auto— Confeso la azabache con una sonrisa

— ¿Nos iremos en transporte público? — Analizo, no era la mejor opción pero pensaba que era la única.

—No…— Respondió Kagome— Ven, vamos al estacionamiento— Sango le hizo caso, habían muchos autos y su prima no entendía que hacían ahí, llegaron al lugar donde estaba estacionada la moto y Sango cada vez entendía menos.

—¿Mo… Moto? — Hablo con terror Sango —Nunca me he subido a una—

— ¡Vamos! Es divertido… Estoy segura que te gustara— Animo Kagome a Sango mientras sacaba los dos cascos de la mini maletera del transporte y en su lugar puso la mochila que traía y un bolso de Sango — ¿Y tu equipaje? — Pregunto.

—Mi madre lo llevo en su auto, mucho trabajo traerlas para acá y ella se ofreció a llevármelas… ¡Pero no te desvíes del tema, enséñame como subirme a esta cosa— Kagome la ayudo a subir y le entrego el casco.

—La seguridad ante todo— Le dijo mientras Kagome se subía y se puso su casco — ¿Estas lista? — Pregunto.

—No tengo muchas opciones— Dijo con algo de temor y abrazo a Kagome para evitar caerse, sintió como encendía el motor, pero no tuvo temor, confiaba mucho en ella.

—De acuerdo… — Dijo mientras aceleraba y salía del estacionamiento; será un corto viaje…

**Espero les haya gustado n.n y cómo será costumbre, pondré los agradecimientos al terminar cada capitulo jeje lo encuentro más efectivo :P**

**Manzana Higurashi Brief****:**** Gracias por tu lindo rewiev *-* :) Y no arrojes tu celular por la ventana, piensa en todos los momentos lindos que has pasado con él xD **

**Princezz Inuyoukai****: Jajaja Tu rewiev me ha hecho mucha gracia, yo te aplaudiría si te abalanzas sobre ellos xD Y pues… Naraku está en mis planes 3:) Y… En este capítulo tampoco se vieron :O No se porque me he demorado tanto xD En el próximo sin falta se verán sus lindas caritas :)**

**Haku:**** ¡Qué bueno que te gusto! n.n Espero que este te haya gustado igualmente. Gracias por tu rewiev *-***

**Nai SD: ****Por supuesto que sufrirá 3:) De eso no hay duda xD Soy malvada yo u.u Aun espero tu actualización e.e Espero que sea prontito :p**

**Tsuyu-chan:**** :3 Jajaja Tus rewiev siempre me hacen reír c; Por supuesto que te ayudare a matarla :P Opino lo mismo que tu ¡Que se arrodille! xD Kagome no lo perdonara tan fácil, así que habrá mucho sufrimiento 3:) Si yo igual lo amo *-* Pero en estos temas es complicado jeje Espero que te haya gustado *-* Por cierto… Ya comenzare a leer el manga xD**

**TheInuyasha****: De nada n.n ¡Gracias a ti por dejarme rewiev! *-* Si… Inuyasha es tan sexy, sexy a su manera y esta manera resulta ser más sexy de lo normal e.e xD Espero que te haya gustado n.n y trabajo en la conti de Un Amor De otro Planeta :)**

**miko kaoru-sama****: ****Kagome siempre ha sido ingenua n.n xD Pero así la queremos jeje, pues habrá un escarmiento muy grande 3:) Tendrá que sufrir un poquito, es el turno de él xD Me alegro ser la primera que te mencione n.n Y gracias a ti por escribirme rewiev *-***

**Guest:**** ¡Bienvenida! Y gracias por escribirme :3 Y pronto vendrá la venganza, no te preocupes jeje :) *-* Me alegro que te haya gustado.**

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096****: Jajaja No te preocupes, usa las palabras que quieras xD Si sufrirá, de eso no hay duda :P Gracias por tus rewiev *-***


	5. Volverte a Ver

**Hola n.n Perdón por la demora, pero como "Recompensa" Traje un capitulo larguísimo xD Bueno para mí jeje Como siempre los agradecimientos al final *-* No las interrumpo mas… Espero que les guste c:**

_**Capitulo 5:**_ "Haciendo Tiempo"

— ¡Hola abuela! ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? —Pregunto el ojidorado con alegría, hace mucho que no veía a su abuela.

—Muy cómodo, me vine con una gran compañía, una jovencita adorable— Respondió sonriendo y recordando a Kagome.

—Que bien, abuela, mis padres te esperan; hace mucho que no te ven— En ese momento sintió como su abuela le piñizco una mejilla — ¡Abuela! — Rio.

—Lo siento hijo, es inevitable, te extrañe mucho— Dijo eso para luego dirigirse al salón principal, habían muchas personas, busco a Kagome con la mirada pero aun no llegaba ¡Que decepción! En ese momento vio a su hijo y se dirigió donde él.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha estaba en el salón, habían llegado muchos invitados "Todos menos ella" Pensó, vio a sus padres conversando con su abuela, luego a algunos familiares charlando animadamente, también vio a su "Adorable" Futura esposa hablando con sus amigas, seguramente hablaban mal de alguien, observo a los padres de Kikyo, y así sucesivamente, el salón estaba repleto; si nombraba uno por uno no terminaría nunca.

— ¿No estás con tu novia? — Hablo con burla su mejor amigo Miroku, ambos se conocen desde pequeños y son inseparables, se han apoyado en todo y no se guardan secretos. Pero su amigo es un tanto mujeriego, no hay mujer a la que no se ha confesado y eso le ha traído muchos problemas.

—Sabes que prefiero estas acá que con ella— Respondió Inuyasha, con Miroku era sincero, el conocía todos sus sentimientos.

—No entiendo porque se casaran, tu no la amas…— Hablo el mujeriego.

—Miroku… Ni siquiera yo lo sé, ¡Yo no le pedí matrimonio! Todo fue un mal entendido y acabo en esto, no lo pude detener o simplemente no me atreví ¡Soy un total idiota! — Se confesó el chico.

—O tal vez piensas que perdiendo el contacto con Kikyo no tendrás oportunidad de ver a Kagome de nuevo— Eso dejo en shock a Inuyasha por un momento, Miroku siempre acertaba en todo —Pero esa no es la forma Inuyasha, así solo la alejaras aun mas, conoces a Kagome—

—Pero al menos la veré Miroku… ¡Sabes que estoy loco por ella! No la puedo olvidar y han pasado tres años, verla me haría muy feliz, aunque sean unas semanas…—Argumento el chico.

—Ella te vera con Kikyo, la harás sufrir Inuyasha… ¿Eso quieres?— Continuo Miroku con sus consejos.

— ¡Claro que no! Es lo que menos quiero, pero no es fácil ahora decirles a todos "Señores, la boda se cancela ya que no amo a Kikyo, amo a otra persona, les pido cordialmente que se retiren del lugar y olviden todo esto, incluyendo la molestia de venir acá" — Hablo Inuyasha lleno de sarcasmo en su voz.

— ¿Por qué no? — Pregunto Miroku, su conversación hubiera continuado, pero el timbre llamo su atención. Al primero que vio entrar fue a un niño de 10 años, Souta, el hermano menor de Kagome. Llego la familia de Kagome. Souta inmediatamente busco a Shippo, su sobrino, ambos se llevaban muy bien, incluso iban en el mismo grado en la escuela. Los padres y el abuelo de Kagome comenzaron a saludar a la mayoría de las personas en el salón, después de todo, son de la familia y algunos amigos, por ultimo llegaron donde los padres de Inuyasha y su abuela, comenzaron a conversar animadamente, se llevaban muy bien, eran muy buenos amigos. De pronto escucho como lo llamaba su padre, seguramente preguntaban por él, fue inmediatamente dejando a Miroku con unas chicas.

— ¡Hola Inuyasha! — Saludo animadamente la madre de Kagome ¿Cómo no lo odiaba? Hizo sufrir a su hija y ella lo trababa así, son una gran familia, ya sabía de dónde saco los modales Kagome. Respondió el saludo y saludo a cada uno de los integrantes.

— ¿Kagome aun no llega? — Pregunto el padre preocupado.

—No… También hemos estado pendiente de ella— Respondió la madre de Inuyasha —Ya la quiero ver, debe ser toda una hermosa mujer—

—Esa chica debe ser muy querida por ustedes, se nota bastante— Hablo al fin Tamiko, haciendo presencia en el lugar.

—Sí, la queremos y extrañamos mucho… Por cierto, la llamare a su celular, ha tardado demasiado— Hablo la madre mientras sacaba su teléfono celular, marco rápidamente el numero y comenzó a llamar. Inuyasha tenía su corazón latiendo a full, solamente rogaba escuchar su voz. — ¿Hija? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Con quién estas? ¿Llegaras pronto? Te esperamos cariño, te amo, adiós— Lamentablemente no escucho nada, como desearía tener un oído biónico, pero era imposible.

— ¿Que dijo? — Pregunto el padre de Inuyasha interesado y miro a su hijo disimuladamente, sabía muy bien como se sentía en estos momentos.

—Esta con Sango, por eso se atraso un poquito, pero llegara en unos minutos— Respondió.

oOoOoOo

—¿Ya estas mejor Kagome? — Pregunto Sango con tristeza al ver a su prima así. Recordó lo que había ocurrido minutos antes.

_Flash Back._

La mansión queda un poco alejada de la ciudad, así es más "Privada", iban en camino cuando de repente Kagome se detiene a medio camino y estaciona la moto en el pasto del lugar, se quita el casco y toma asiento al lado del trasporte y comenzó a llorar.

— ¿Qué sucede Kagome? — Pregunto con preocupación.

—No puedo Sango… ¡No puedo mirarlo a la cara! Me dolerá mucho verlo con Kikyo, no sé si soporte verlo sin salir corriendo— Sollozo Kagome con tristeza mientras escondía la cara entre sus rodillas.

— ¡Vamos Kagome! Tú eres fuerte, podrás hacerlo— La animo mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

—No lo sé Sango ¡Me duele mucho! Verlo ahora, después de tres años, con mi prima además se casaran… No debí haber venido aquí— Hablo Kagome mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas.

—Esta no es la Kagome que conozco, la que nunca se da por vencido, la que enfrenta todo y sale adelante, ¿Puedes hacer que vuelva esa Kagome?— Animo y pregunto, quería a su prima de vuelta.

— ¡Tienes razón! No quiero volver a llorar por él, no se lo merece— Dijo mientras la abrazaba —Pero quedémonos un ratito más acá— Sugirió.

_Fin Flash Back._

Y aun estaban ahí, sabía que Kagome tenía miedo y era razonable, ella estaría igual o peor. Miro el cielo y vio las estrellas, la noche había llegado y ellas continuaban ahí.

—De acuerdo, Sango— Respondió al fin la azabache —¡Súbete a la moto! — Ambas montaron en ella con sus cascos puestos y Kagome iba a toda velocidad, aun quedaban 15 minutos de viaje, ¡Mi madre debe estar muy preocupada!" Pensó la chica mientras aumentaba aun más la velocidad haciendo que Sango gritara de adrenalina pura.

oOoOoOo

— ¿No creen que ha tardado demasiado Kagome? — Pregunto el padre de Inuyasha preocupado. Inuyasha también estaba muy preocupado, el solo hecho de pensar si le sucedió algo malo lo hacía sentirse mal, moriría ahí mismo solo; esperaba que llegara bien, no importaba lo demás.

—Si… Creo lo mismo— Apoyo Tamiko con el mismo sentimiento que el padre de Inuyasha— ¿Qué tal si la esperamos afuera? — A lo cual todos los de la mesa apoyaron, Inuyasha no iba a ir, ya que lo encontraba inapropiado, pero su abuela con su padre se lo ordenaron y él no se hizo de rogar demasiado. Pero afuera estaba el tripe de nervioso de lo que estaba dentro, en cualquier momento veía venir el auto de Kagome, pero no sabía si lo disimulaba demasiado mal ya que su abuela lo miraba a cada minuto y sonreía; pero eso no le importo al escuchar un grito femenino, pero era un grito lleno de adrenalina ¿Quién será? Se preguntaron todos, pero inmediatamente supieron la respuesta.

— ¡Kagome! Baja la velocidad, ya estamos por llegar— Escucharon gritar a una chica, y por lógica era Sango, junto a Kagome. Eso provoco que Inuyasha se pusiera rígido y solo tuviera ganas de salir corriendo, pero no lo podía hacer, se vería demasiado mal ante los padres de Kagome, su abuela, sus padres y ahora se les unió Shippo y Souta.

—De acuerdo Sango, sostente bien— Respondió la chica, Inuyasha quedo embobado al escucharla, su voz no había cambiado en nada, continuaba siendo la inocente, tierna y perfecta.

—Kagome, ¿No que venía en su auto?— Dijo la madre exaltada.

—Amor, Kagome sabe andar muy bien…— Hablo el padre mientras reía, su esposa era tan exagerada para algunas cosas, pero la amaba de esa forma.

—Me sorprende Kagome, A sido la primera que no ha llegado en automóvil— Hablo el padre de Inuyasha con una sonrisa.

Tamiko miraba a Inuyasha, sabía que sentía cosas por la chica que estaba a punto de llegar, su nerviosismo era evidente, conocía a su nieto y también debe admitir que fue un tonto; solo esperaba que las tres semanas hicieran cambios sorprendentes. En ese momento vieron a Kagome junto a Sango por la carretera a gran velocidad; pero la disminuyo rápidamente ya que tenía que entrar al establecimiento.

— ¡Esto es genial Kagome!— Grito Sango — Creo que me tendrás que enseñar a manejar esta cosa…— Dijo mientras se quitaba el casco de su cabeza y se bajaba del transporte.

—Claro… Claro ¡Te dije que te gustaría!— Respondió Kagome con una sonrisa, aun no notaban que eran observadas por todos.

—Si… Bueno vamos ¡Es demasiado tarde Kagome!— Dramatizo Sango mientras le tomaba la mano a Kagome y la apresuraba a caminar.

—Pero Sango, aun no aseguro la moto— Respondió mientras trababa de volver.

—Hija… ¡Deja de protestar y ven a abrazarme! — Grito el padre de Kagome llamando la atención de ambas chicas, ambas se sonrojaron por el espectáculo que estaban dando, pero la nombrada sonrió enormemente y corrió a abrazar a su padre enterneciendo a todos los que miraban la escena, Inuyasha deseaba que fuera él a quien abrazara, pero al mismo tiempo estaba muerto de nervios, ¿Lo saludara? ¿Lo ignorara? ¿Lo golpeara frente a todos? Solamente deseaba que todos desaparecieran y que solo estuvieran ella y él, para abrazarla, tocarla… Besarla ¡Por Dios! Lo traía loco. Aun no la podía ver completamente por los brazos protectores de su padre.

—Te extrañe mucho papá— Hablo la chica con mucha alegría, se separo un poco de él y solo sintió un beso en su mejilla.

—Yo te extrañe más cariño— Kagome se separo de su padre, luego fue a abrazar a su abuelo y se dijeron lo mucho que se querían, su abuelo no era muy expresivo, pero con su abrazo le demostró todo y se sintió feliz, luego fue directo a los brazos de su madre, se abrazaron pero luego...

— ¡Kagome! Te puedes matar en esa cosa ¿Por qué no me había dicho que andabas en eso? — Pregunto demasiado exaltada la madre de la chica provocando la risa de todos los presentes, incluyendo a Inuyasha, que estaba muerto de nervios pero aun así le causaba risa y cierta ternura ver a Kagome siendo regañada.

— ¡Pero mamá! Yo sé lo que hago, y si no te lo dije fue porque hubieras dramatizado como lo haces ahora— Respondió la chica con una mueca graciosa en su rostro, eso provoco que Inuyasha quedara sin aire, amaba cuando la chica hacia esas muecas graciosas, extraño cada cosa de ella por tres años; ¡Como deseaba abrazarla!

—Estas muy linda Kagome— Escucho la chica, y vio a la madre de… Inuyasha mirándola con una sonrisa ¿No la odiaba por huir como una cobarde? Pero todo fue culpa de su hijo, no podía soportar verlo con su prima. Le respondió la sonrisa y el abrazo, siempre se llevaron muy bien las dos, se comprendían y se estimaban, era una relación muy poco común, pero ellas la tenían "Tenían" Se recalco.

—Gracias señora Izayoi, me alegro de verla— Respondió la chica con sinceridad, sintiendo como su ex-suegra respondía al abrazo alegremente "No ha cambiado su forma de ser" Pensó la madre del chico con gran alegría ¡Como deseaba que Kagome fuera la esposa de su hijo! Ambos se amaban mucho, pero su hijo tiro todo a la basura, pero estaba muy arrepentido, lo sabia; pero no entendía porque no terminaba y cancelaba la boda.

— ¿Esta es Kagome? — Escucho la chica a su espalda, sabía perfectamente que era el padre de Inuyasha, dio media vuelta y lo abrazo, él muchas veces fue como un padre para ella, la aconsejaba y siempre la ayudaba de una u otra manera —Has crecido mucho, eres toda una mujer—

—Gracias— Respondió con una gran sonrisa —Pues… Han pasado tres años, sería extraño si continuara igual— Bromeo provocando una carcajada del padre de Inuyasha.

En ese momento Kagome siente que la observaban e inconscientemente gira su cabeza, y lo ve; tan hermoso como siempre, con su pelo plateado ondeando al viento, sus ojos dorados observándola solamente a ella, su perfecta estatura, su cuerpo estaba más fuerte que la ultima vez, pero nunca al exceso… Solo había una palabra para el ¡Perfecto!

En cambio el chico no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba más hermosa que la ultima vez, algo que pensaba imposible, sus largos cabellos castaños y un poco ondulados, sus apetecibles ojos color chocolate con su brillo tan especial que recordaba en ellos, su perfecto rostro con los labios más apetecibles que ha visto jamás, su delgada figura… Ella era Kagome, la chica por la que aún babeaba y él había defraudado de la peor manera.

Todos los presentes miraban la escena, y se dieron cuenta inmediatamente de lo que sucedía; aún así, no sabían qué hacer para "Romper el hielo" Era un tanto incomoda la situación.

—Hola Inuyasha— Dijo al fin Kagome, pero no pudo sonreír, por más que trato; se acerco un poco más al chico y le ofreció su mano ¡Si lo abrazaba o besaba su mejilla moriría ahí mismo! —Felicidades por tu boda— Continúo fingiendo una sonrisa, de lo más falsa, pero fue lo único que pudo hacer, no era una actriz.

—Gracias Kagome— Respondió el chico correspondiendo el saludo muy desilusionado, él no se conformaría con eso, es deseaba un abrazo y mas, pero era imposible, el no estaba bienvenido al corazón de la chica —Espero que tu estadía aquí sea de tu agrado— Hablaron como un par de extraños y ambos odiaron eso. Kagome soltó su mano y él la dejo ir, ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Kagome desvía su mirada hacia los presentes y ve a una anciana, y al mirarla fijamente se da cuenta que era Tamiko, su sorpresa no le daba para más ¿Era la abuela de Inuyasha? ¡Por Dios! Seguramente ya le habrá contado todo y seria el hazmerreir de todos. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? ¡Qué tonta!

—Ta… Tamiko—

**¿Les gusto? Espero que si *-* Muchas gracias por sus rewiev ¡De verdad! Me hacen feliz feliz :3**

**Aries96:**** Gracias por tu rewiev c: Que bueno que te guste *-* Y perdóname por no nombrarte en el capitulo anterior u.u Es que me llego después el rewiev.**

**Princezz Inuyoukai****:**** Jojo ¡No me mates! T.T Subo conti, subo conti *Escribiendo como loca* xD Cambiando el tema ejem ejem… Tienes razón con eso de KagxInuxKik Está bien hacer nuevos conflictos de pareja, Espero que te haya gustado la conti *-***

**Nai SD:**** Jaja Eso sería vergonzoso :$ xD Sube que actualizaste *-* Lo leeré enseguida, pero quise subir la conti primero jeje *-* Gracias por tu rewiev.**

**Liz:**** Creo que todas encontramos a Inu sexy, es que lo es *-* Es un sexy de primera :$ Apoyo lo de "Abajo" xD Pero sería algo extraño incluirlo al fic Xd Gracias por tu rewiev!**

**TheInuyasha:**** Esa es la idea :P Jeje que reciba su merecido 3:) Causo muchos problemas x.x *-* Gracias por decirme eso c; Espero que te sigan gustando mis fics como hasta ahora o mas xD **

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096****:**** ¿Eres adivina? xD ¿O soy muy notoria? Y pues lo de Kikyo Se verá después jeje Puede que si… Puede que no :P Suspenso matador Okno ¡Gracias por tu rewiev!**

**Danita-inu: ****Gracias por leerlo n.n Que bueno que te haya gustado *-* Muchas gracias por tu rewiev c: Espero que te haya gustado la conti y que te siga gustando :P**

**miko kaoru-sama****:**** Jeje Pues aquí hay un capítulo más largo :P Espero no cortarte la inspiración x.x xD Supongo que no fue tan indiferente e.e Pero pronto vendrá la venganza :P **

**Tsuyu-Chan:**** Pues ahí se vieron sus caritas jeje Siempre te encuentro la razón, ajam, todo eso de Inu y Kikyo y Kagome es todo verdad, pero lo bueno es que en el anime termino bien e.e si no hubiera sido así hubiera muerto x.x Bueno, espero que te haya gustado la conti más larga de lo normal y por supuesto que lo leeré, pero he estado algo ocupada ya que estoy en proceso de ponerme brackets x.x Pero pronto lo leeré ;) Promesa es promesa :P**

**Manzana Higurashi Brief****: Te hice recapacitar *-* Mi buena obra del día xD Ella es muy buena como para golpear al sexy Inu xD Pero pronto hará algo… :P ¡Gracias por tus rewiev *-*!**

**Marianux****: Hola c: ¡Bienvenida! Gracias por leer mi fic c; Espero que te haya y siga gustando *-* Y pues mi fuerte no son los finales tristes, además igual los odio, así que tranquila :)**

**Soy un limón salvaje****: Perdón, pero tu nombre me causo mucha gracia c; ¡Bienvenida! Qué bueno que te guste *-* Y quiero que te siga gustando :P Pues Inu más que nada quedo en shock xD Pronto subiré conti ;) **

** .Love****: *****-* ¡Bienvenida! Y gracias por tu rewiev T.T Muy lindo c: Espero no decepcionarte con la conti u.u Y también que te siga gustando como ahora.**

**Gracias por sus lindos rewiev *-* Algún día me harán llorar, estoy segura T.T Pronto subiré la conti, espero demorarme menos esta vez :) ¡Besos! Saludos… Sayo *-***


	6. Evitando El Dolor

**Hola n.n ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que bien! También espero que le guste la conti, por cierto, ayer supe que me iré de vacaciones así que se me será más difícil actualizar x.x Pero tal vez mi tía se compadezca de mí y me deje actualizar, además debo escribirlo, pero subiré conti ;) Bueno, espero que les guste n.n**

_**Capitulo 7**_: "Evitando el Dolor"

—Ta… Tamiko— Balbuceo la chica en un susurro dejando a todos sorprendidos, ellas no se conocían ¡Imposible!

—La misma querida— Respondió la anciana con una gran sonrisa en su rostro — Que sorpresa verte por acá—

—Pero… Usted… Avión… ¿Cómo? — Balbuceo Kagome, no podía creerlo, ¿Tan mala suerte tenia? De miles de personas en el aeropuerto, justamente su lugar de vuelo era al lado de la abuela de Inuyasha. En ese momento escucho una carcajada de la anciana alejándola de sus pensamientos.

—Querida… Así es el destino— Respondió sabiamente Tamiko —Desde que te vi supe que eras como mi nieta— Sonrió.

—Ustedes ¿Se conocen? — Pregunto el padre de Inuyasha muy intrigado e interesado.

—Claro— Respondió Tamiko, ya que Kagome aun estaba en shock —Le había contado a mi nieto que había tenido una muy buena compañía en el avión— Continuo mirando a su nieto él cual miraba fijamente a Kagome y sonrió para sus adentros.

— ¡Que pequeño es el mundo! — Exclamo la madre de Kagome.

—Kagome ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto Sango mientras se acercaba a la chica — ¿Kagome? — Volvió a preguntar al ver que no reaccionaba.

— ¿Eh? Si, si, Es solo que…— No pudo continuar ya que sentía como la abrazaban por la espalda, se giro y vio a su hermano Souta que recién había llegado de jugar — ¡Hola campeón! Eres todo un hombrecito— Le dijo mientras lo despeinaba y respondía al abrazo.

— ¡Te extrañe mucho hermana! — Grito el pequeño con tristeza, algo que enterneció a todos.

—Yo igual Souta, pero no estés triste, estaré tres semanas contigo y tal vez un poco mas— Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, eso provoco que el chico sonriera, amaba a su hermana, siempre le subía el ánimo, también eso provoco que el ojidorado también se pusiera feliz, desearía que Kagome se quedara por siempre en Japón, pero es prácticamente imposible, debe tener una vida allá.

— ¿Ka… Ka… Kagome? — Escucho Kagome, era la inconfundible voz infantil de Shippo, ambos siempre se quisieron, él es como un hermano menor para la chica y lo extraño como tal ¿Cuántas veces no peleo con Inuyasha por ella? Pero ahora piensa que Shippo siempre fue el ganador, él la quiso de verdad.

—Shippo…— Dijo mientras le sonreía enormemente, pero luego se dio cuenta que él chico lloraba — ¿Qué sucede Shippo? — Pregunto preocupada, no entendía que le sucedía al pequeño. El pequeño solo corrió a abrazarla.

—¡Inuyasha es un tonto! Nunca me dijo que vendrías, te hubiera hecho un regalo o comprado chocolates— Sollozo mientras se desahogaba en los brazos de la chica. Inuyasha se sintió culpable, sabía exactamente que su primo menor quería mucho a Kagome, pero él estaba tan impaciente y frustrado por la llegada de la chica ¡Se le olvido por completo! Además, tenía muchos problemas como para acordarse de su primo menor para decirle que Kagome llegaría para su boda.

—Pero Shippo ya estoy aquí, y este abrazo es el mejor regalo que me podrías haber dado— Continuo la chica mientras miraba enternecida la pequeño, luego de cinco minutos Shippo sonreía alegremente, los padres de Inuyasha le sugirieron ir a jugar con Souta, ya que Kagome debía descansar, lo cual el chico entendió y ambos comenzaron su juego de espadas.

—Kagome… Sango… ¿Por qué no ingresan a la casa? Ahí está más temperado, podrían enfermarse— Sugirió el padre de Inuyasha.

—Tenga asegurado que igualmente nos enfermaremos, esa moto es una maquina recibe aire— Comento Sango a lo cual todos rieron, todos menos Inuyasha y Kagome; Inuyasha estaba muy nervioso por tener a Kagome tan cerca y no poder besarla ni abrazarla lo frustraba; Kagome estaba muy incómoda, ya que quería olvidarlo y esto no la ayudaba mucho.

En ese momento todos entraron al hogar y vieron demasiadas personas ¡Muchas ni siquiera eran familiares! Pensó Kagome; pero ella solo quería ir a dormir, solo quería olvidar todo por un momento, debía razonar, ¡Inuyasha no la amaba! ¡Él se casara en tres semanas! ¡Ella no es nada para él! El será feliz mientras ella lo verá desde un asiento de la iglesia, esperaba que el último; para salir corriendo antes que los novios, verlo solo le abrió nuevas heridas, algo que ella quería evitar, pero es imposible ¡Aun lo ama!

Comenzó a mirar parte del salón, era bastante elegante, aunque no había cambiado mucho en tres años. Veía a todos hablar animadamente y sonrientes mientras ella estaba destrozada por dentro, miro disimuladamente a Inuyasha, él miraba un punto del salón perdido en sus pensamientos, no lo observo mas, le hacía daño, aunque nunca lo aceptaría, seguramente pensaba en lo tonta que era por ir a su boda ¡Como deseaba desaparecer! En ese momento siente como le tocan el hombro

—¿Y tú qué opinas Kagome? — Le pregunto ex-suegra.

—¿Eh? — Fue lo único que salió de sus labios ¿Qué respondería? ¡No tenía idea de que hablaban!

—Supongo que estas de mi parte al apoyar que la mujer lleve las riendas en el matrimonio— Dijo Tamiko para ayudarle un poco, Kagome esta tan distraída, pero ella en su caso estaría igual o peor.

—Ah, claro— Dijo mientras sonreía a Tamiko en forma de agradecimiento ya que le ayudo a evitar una situación vergonzosa —Pues yo opino en la igualdad en el matrimonio, ya que no es necesario que uno lleve las riendas, yo prefiero que ambos den de su parte y así se complementen, supongo que las cosas resultaran mejor de ese modo—

—Me encanta tu forma de pensar— La elogio el padre de Inuyasha mientras le sonreía.

—¡Inuyasha mi amor! — Escucharon chillar a una chica, era Kikyo sin duda quien abrazaba frenéticamente a su futuro esposo el cual no correspondía, Kagome la miro, pero inmediatamente dirigió la mirada a Tamiko, en ella sentía un apoyo diferente e inexplicable, esta también la observaba pero con tristeza. Tenía ganas de volver a Nueva York y trabajar día y noche, al menos eso la distraería un poco. —¿Kagome? — Dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa malvada a la chica, simulando inocencia.

—Hola Kikyo— Dijo obligadamente, simulando simpatía —Felicidades por tu matrimonio— Concluyo mirando otro punto de la habitación ¡No podía simular ser fuerte! No podía mirar a su ex pareja a la cual aun ama con su prima y desearles felicidad mientras ella estaba destrozada por dentro.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? — Le pregunto para caer bien ante sus suegros, pero ellos la conocían muy bien y no caerían en su juego, nunca les agrado Kikyo, no sabían porque su hijo había dejado a Kagome por esa chica, son tan diferentes.

—Pues, hace treinta minutos, creo— Respondió Kagome bastante incómoda, busco a Sango con la mirada para que la ayudara a salir de la conversación, pero la vio hablando animadamente con Miroku, el mejor amigo de Inuyasha "¡Estaremos juntas las tres semanas! ¡No nos separaremos!" Pensó con sarcasmo, pero no podía ser egoísta, Sango debía ser feliz, aunque Miroku… Es Miroku.

—Kagome ¿Me acompañas afuera? Necesito tomar aire fresco— Pregunto Tamiko a la chica, noto su desesperación y quiso ayudarla un poco.

—Si— Respondió Kagome casi desesperada, lo único que deseaba era salir de allí.

—¿Y si te acompaño yo? — Sugirió el padre de Inuyasha al no saber los planes de Tamiko.

—No, hijo gracias— Negó cordialmente Tamiko— Quiero hablar con Kagome, es una chica encantadora y quiero conocerla más— En ese momento ambas se disponen a salir y dejar a Kagome completamente sin nervios ni desesperación.

—¿Dónde irán? — Pregunto Inuyasha inconscientemente, no le importo la cara de interrogación de todos, ni la cara de enojo de Kikyo, lo único que le importa es Kagome, no quería dejarla ir, quería tenerla ahí para al menos observarla "Por ahora" Pensó.

—Al jardín, ¿Quieres venir? — Pregunto Tamiko a su nieto y Kagome quiso morir, si decía que si sería su fin. No soportaría tenerlo tan cerca y alejados del resto.

—Por sup…— Inuyasha fue interrumpido por su "Querida" Futura esposa.

—Inuyasha, no olvides que debes estar acá ya que en cualquier momento llegara el gerente de mis padres, el señor Naraku y es muy importante que lo conozcas— Replico con enojo la chica, su prima no le quitara a su futuro esposo, no le quitara la oportunidad de ser conocida en todo el país sin mover un dedo.

—Claro, en ese caso… Nos vemos al rato— Dijo Tamiko con mucho fastidio, Kikyo arruinaría sus planes, pero aun quedaban muchas oportunidades, en ese momento sonrió.

—¡Es hermoso este lugar! — Dijo la chica asombrada ¿Jardín? Más bien parecía un campo de cientos de kilómetros.

—Sí, mi hijo tienes buen gusto para sus compras— Respondió con una sonrisa, pero en ese momento recordó lo sucedido antes y quiso tocar el tema —Kagome, querida ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto mientras caminaban por el jardín.

—Claro que si— Mintió —Es todo muy bonito y vi a mi familia, además…—

—Kagome, te observe en la sala, estabas distraída y no te veías feliz, desahógate pequeña, acá nadie oirá— Dijo la anciana mientras se detenía y se sentaba en una de las muchas bancas del lugar.

—Pero… Yo… — Trato de evadir Kagome, pero no podía, quería llorar, ver a Inuyasha con Kikyo otra vez la lastimo aun mas, ambos abrazados; quizás que cosas han pasado juntos mientras ella trabajaba sin parar en otro país, quizás cuantos besos hayan compartido, cuantas sonrisas, abrazos, buenos momentos, ¿Y ella? Sin poder olvidar al chico. Pero así es el destino, cruel de muchas maneras, ya no podía hacer nada, solo fingir una sonrisa y aparentar que no siente nada más que felicidad por la pareja. No pudo evitar un sollozo que salió de sus labios el cual estaba acompañado de algunas lágrimas. —Me duele Tamiko, no puedo mirarlo siquiera, al mirar sus ojos recuerdo todos los momentos que pase con él… Y me duele—

—No estás sola Kagome, se nota que eres muy querida y tengo el presentimiento que todo saldrá bien pequeña— Le dijo con un tono maternal, pero Kagome no entendió la ultima parte, pero le dio igual en esos momentos ya que tenía una duda y esta era más importante.

—Tamiko… La conversación de avión, se la dijo a alguien? — Pregunto la chica con nerviosismo en su voz y quitándose las lagrima de su rostro, la anciana solo sonrió.

—¡Oh! Claro que no querida, nunca le contare eso a alguien, es algo como un secreto— Respondió la anciana mientras le acariciaba el cabello para tranquilizarla.

—Gracias Tamiko, estaba muy preocupada por eso— Confeso la chica mientras sonreía sinceramente —Por cierto, gracias también por sacarme del salón, estaba bastante incómoda—

—Si me di cuenta, por eso lo hice— Confeso Tamiko dejando a una Kagome sorprendida ¡Tamiko ha hecho mucho por ella en menos de 5 horas! La compensara de una u otra manera.

—No te preocupes, me siento bien haciéndote estos favores, además no es mentira que me encanta tu compañía, pero creo que debemos volver, veo a tu madre haciéndonos señas, quiere que volvamos al salón— Dijo Tamiko mientras se levantaba del asiento. Kagome vio a su madre la cual le sonreía abiertamente, imito a Tamiko y ambas comenzaron a caminar a paso normal con una charla casual hasta llegar a la madre de la chica.

— ¿Qué sucede mamá? — Pregunto Kagome al llegar afuera del salón.

—Es que nos solicitaron que estuviéramos todos presentes, darán un anuncio, creo— Dijo la madre no con mucho ánimo, sabia el sufrimiento de su hija, pero no sabía qué hacer para animarla más que abrazarla y darle todo el amor que una madre puede dar.

—Claro, entremos— Dijo Kagome rolando los ojos, no tenia ánimos de entrar, pero no podía estar las tres semanas en el jardín. Dejo entrar a Tamiko y a su madre para luego ingresar ella, vio un escenario ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí? ¡Si que era distraída! Daba igual en esos momentos, arriba del escenario estaba Inuyasha y Kikyo, evito mirarlos por mucho tiempo, no quería sentirse peor, fijo su mirada en Souta y Shippo los cuales comían pasteles como si su vida dependiera de ello. Al menos eso le saco una pequeña sonrisa, la cual no duro mucho al escuchar a Kikyo hablar.

—Gracias a todos por estar acá, es muy importante para nosotros tener su apoyo y acompañarnos en el momento que uniremos nuestras vidas para siempre— Dijo la chica, como si hubiera preparado un discurso, haciéndole daño a Kagome que escuchaba las palabras con mucho dolor, queriendo ir a su habitación a llorar, pero sus labios solo dejaron salir un par de palabras.

—Para siempre…—

**Espero les haya gustado n.n y como siempre los agradecimientos al final *-* ¡Gracias por sus rewiev! C;**

**Nai SD:**** c; Gracias *-* Me alegra mucho que te guste y gracias por siempre leer mis fic y dejarme un rewiev c; Sip, Inu sufrirá :B No hay duda c; Pronto vendrá la venganza Jeje**

**Guest:**** Tarara ¿Tanto tarde? U.U Perdón, pero espero que te haya gustado *-* Gracias por tu rewiev, me pareció cómico xD c;**

**Tsuyu-Chan:**** Tu siempre animándome con tus rewiev *-* Jeje Hago tensión sin querer u.u ¿También brackets? :o Dicen que es bastante incomodo x.x Pero vale la pena c: Coincidimos en muchas cosas xD *-* Si… El nombre queda muy bien xD Espero poner pronto conti, pero como me iré de viaje, supongo que me tardare un poco mas x.x Pero hare todo lo posible, escribiré en todos lados xD ¿Conquista gringos? xDD Que me reí con eso :P**

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096****:**** Si… Las abuelas saben todo xD Se hacen las inocentes pero saben todo :P Espero que te haya gustado *-* ¡Muchaas gracias por tu rewiev! *-***

**Aries96:**** OwO Tu te fijas en todo :3 Si quiero que Kagome tenga apoyo de todos lados xD Creo que eso ya se noto :P Pues… Kikyo ya hizo de las suyas u.u Pero ahora vendrá lo bueno jejeje Sisisi Pues MirxSan habrá, de alguna u otra manera habrá c: Tratare que se note mucho el cambio de Miroku :P Y Kouga siempre ha sido una de mis elegidos, ya que en la serie es el que más la busca y quiero seguir en lo mismo, pero claro que habrán muchos más Jeje La cosa es que Inuyasha sienta muchos celos :P Espero haber respondido todas tus dudas :) Y si tienes mas no dudes en preguntarme *-* Gracias por leer.**

**Marianux:**** Sip, los finales tristes no son mi fuerte así que los odio, e imposible que haga uno jeje Inu sufrirá mucho :B No hay duda ¡Espero que te haya gustado! *-* **

**Manzana Higurashi Brief****: Jojo No te preocupes por la agresividad :B Tienes toda la razón, Kikyo la invito a sufrir, Y Inu más tonto que no termina todo -.- Pero así seguirá el fic para que sea más bonito jeje También he tenido esos días, son pésimos, hasta la ropa me molesta xD Espero que estés mejor y con mas ánimos n.n**

**Princezz Inuyoukai****: XD Creo que comenzare a correr Solo por precaución :S Sii, no te preocupes que celos habrán n.n y aparecerán muchos personajes que harán sacar humitos de las orejitas del sexy Inu, se lo merece :B Espero que te haya gustado *-***

**Amaterasu97:**** ¡Bienvenida! n.n Gracias por leer mi fic *-* Que bueno que te haya gustado, pues todos esperamos que cancele la boda :P Espero que sea pronto xD Por cierto… Leeré tus fics que se ven interesantes c;**

** : ****¡Qué bueno que te hayas hecho cuenta! n.n Que bueno que te haya gustado *-* Y si… Pensé en hacer que Sango se desmayara, pero no la quise hacer sufrir jeje xD Si… Mátenla u.u Es mala jeje Perdón por tardar x.x Perdón, perdón.**

**Haku:**** No te preocupes n.n Volviste y eso me alegra mucho *-* Sip, las mujeres somos muy complicadas xD Ñee misterios de la vida jeje Espero que te haya gustado *-***

**TheInuyasha:**** Perdón por la demora u.u Espero no tardar, aunque siempre digo lo mismo pero siempre pasa algo, que tengo que salir, que tengo que hacer cosas, ordenar la casa, creo que no conozco la palabra Vacaciones xD Espero que te haya gustado *-***

**ELIZABETHSHANE****: Gracias por tu rewiev y tu entusiasmo n.n Y por cierto, claro que no me enojo, es una crítica y es para mejorar, pero perdóname si en este capítulo ocurre lo mismo, es que ya lo tenía hecho y no tuve tiempo para arreglarlo y me estaba tardando mucho. Espero que te guste y gracias c:**

**Ferita Taisho****: ¡Bienvenida a este fic n.n Que bueno que te guste! *-* Si Inu es un tontito, pero siempre ha sido así y así lo amamos *-* xD Espero que te haya gustado la conti :)**

**Muchas gracias por sus rewiev c: Espero no tardarme tanto esta vez y me hacen feliz TwT No saben cuánto *-* ¡Saludos! Besos y Abrazos *-* ¡Sayo!**


	7. Te Recuperare

**Hola n.n Perdón por el atraso, es que como****mi familia y yo pensamos viajar tenemos que dejar todo listo, eso incluye, uniforme y unos horribles zapatos escolares x.x además los útiles y todas esas cosas. Por eso no he tenido tiempo de escribir, pero en mis tiempos libres logre hacer esta pequeña (Pequeñísima) Conti, pero prometo compensarla con una más larga después n.n**

_**Capitulo 7: **_"Te Recuperare"

Inuyasha no sabía cómo callar a Kikyo, en ese momento solo tenía ganas de quitarle el micrófono y gritar que aun no olvidaba a la chica que estaba mirándolo desde algún lugar del salón, gritar que la amaba y que cancelaria la boda sin pensar si tenía una mínima esperanza de volver con Kagome, pensar en poder abrazarla y besarla sin restricción lo llenaba de gozo, pero al mismo tiempo se veía tan lejano todo eso; observaba a la chica siempre que podía, era lo que más podía hacer en esos momentos, y solo con verla recordaba todos los bueno y malos momentos que vivió con la azabache ¡Si que fue idiota! Y lo continuaba siendo, daría lo que fuera por retroceder tres años y cambiar todo, pero era imposible. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por los aplausos del lugar, por primera vez miro al público y la busco, quería verla, lo deseaba.

Y la vio entre la multitud, con sus hermosos ojos mirando el suelo, por lo cual no podía ver su rostro, tuvo un gran impulso de bajar del escenario y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero quedaría como la peor persona del mundo.

—Cariño ¿Estás bien? — Pregunto Kikyo fingiendo preocupación, ella sabía perfectamente lo que le sucedía a su prometido, sabía que todo era por culpa de Kagome, sabía que aun no la podía olvidar, muchas veces el chico la había llamado con el nombre de su prima y ella fingía no haber escuchado, no le importaba ¡Le daba igual! Solo le importaba que ese hombre fuera suyo para así ser la persona que soñó desde pequeña, alguien conocida ante la sociedad, alguien a la cual todos envidien, alguien superior y no le importaba dañar a los demás, solo quería cumplir su objetivo.

—Si…— Respondió el chico saliendo de sus pensamientos para mirar a la chica que estaba frente a él —Bajemos del escenario— Le sugirió mientras se dirigía a los escalones del lugar.

—¡Claro! Quiero presentarte al Sr. Naraku, aún no lo has visto— Dijo con entusiasmo, bastante diría el chico.

—Si claro— Respondió Inuyasha rolando los ojos, solamente quería ir a su habitación y dormir, estaba agotado, además quería soñar con Kagome, al menos ahí si podía besarla y abrazarla… En sueños.

Kikyo tomo del brazo a su prometido y prácticamente lo llevo a rastras donde el aclamado gerente, Inuyasha no prestaba interés en conocerlo y la verdad era que no le interesaba, no entendía porque a Kikyo le importaba tanto presentárselo.

—Hola Kikyo— Escucho decir al gerente, vio como ambos se daban la mano en símbolo de saludo, Kikyo se veía muy entusiasmada —El debe ser Inuyasha— Supuso Naraku mirando a Inuyasha.

—Sí, te presento a Inuyasha; Inuyasha, él es el señor Naraku—Los presento, ambos se dieron la mano casi por obligación, ninguno tenía interés alguno.

—Mucho gusto— Dijo Naraku e inmediatamente se soltaron las manos, Kikyo regaño a Inuyasha con la mirada por ser tan descortés.

—Mucho gusto— Resoplo Inuyasha por obligación mirando a otro lado de la habitación, quería buscarla y eso haría— Kikyo yo… Iré al baño— Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar entre la multitud mirando a cada personal del lugar, tal vez una seria Kagome.

—Sí que dominas a tu futuro esposo— Dijo con sarcasmo Naraku cuando Inuyasha se alejo lo suficiente del lugar.

—¡Cállate! Sabes mis planes, así que comprenderás que no he hecho mucho en la relación— Dijo Kikyo con bastante enojo dirigiendo su mirada por donde se fue Inuyasha.

—Si… Los conozco y encuentro que es bastante innecesario, eres bella, te haría conocida en poco tiempo de todas formas, basta con salir un par de veces en una revista— Explico Naraku, el era gerente, conocía muy bien todo ese ámbito de negocios.

—¡No me basta! ¡Quiero más! —Dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor, para evitar que alguien escuchara, sería su fin, no podía arriesgar su relación, menos con Kagome ahí.

—Pero Kikyo ¡Harás infeliz a Inuyasha! — Casi grito Naraku, pero enseguida bajo el tono de voz ya que miro la miraba de enojo de Kikyo — Además, dañaste mucho a tu prima ¡Dios! Son familia, solo por un capricho tuyo— Continúo, conocía toda la historia de la chica, ya que era un libro abierto.

—No me importa, sabes que a mí solo me interesa lograr mis objetivos y no descansare hasta cumplir ser la chica más famosa de Japón, los Taisho son conocidos internacionalmente, me cae como anillo en el dedo ser la esposa del hijo menor— Hablo la chica con su típico aire superior, mirando como Naraku la miraba como una loca, ¿Como alguien podría llegar a tanta maldad? Solo por una fantasía de niñez.

oOoOoOo

Inuyasha buscaba a Kagome por todos lados, pero no estaba por ningún lado del estúpido salón, quería verla, lo necesitaba, pero ni siquiera tenía rastro de la chica, tal vez se había ido a dormir y esa idea lo desanimo por completo; sin esperanzas se dirigió al jardín, necesitaba estar solo un tiempo, pensar de qué manera se acercaría a la chica. Pero en ese momento la vio, vio su hermosa silueta sentada en una lejana banca del lugar "Hermosa" Pensó.

Mientras tanto la chica estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, pensando en cómo lo haría para evitar al chico durante casi un mes ¡Imposible! Lo vería sin duda, algún día chocaría con él en un pasillo o en cualquier parte de la mansión, tal vez una escusa le serviría para irse antes, trabajo tal vez. Las palabras de Kikyo la había dañado mucho y nadie lo sabía, quiso salir antes de llorar y así lo hizo, había soltado algunas lágrimas, pero se prohibió llorar más ¡No más! Se quito el rastro de agua salina y Se prometió que no lloraría por algo que no cambiaria, Inuyasha no la amaba, ella sobraba.

—Kagome— Escucho la chica, era una voz muy familiar, demasiado para ella ¿Qué hacia ahí? Era lo que menos quería.

—Inu… Yasha— Susurro levantando la mirada para mirarlo, pero se arrepintió inmediatamente ya que sus ojos dorados la cautivaban enormemente, lo amaba ¡Que tonta! — ¿Qué haces acá? — Pregunto mirando uno de los muchos árboles del lugar.

—Pues yo… Salí a tomar aire y… Te vi y quise… Hablar contigo— Respondió cortantemente mientras inventaba una mentira, no podía decirle "Kagome, te amo, vuelve conmigo, perdóname los tres años que te hice sufrir como una tonta, pero quiero volver como si nada hubiera pasado ¿Aceptas?" ¡Tonto Inuyasha!

—Claro… ¿Y? —Pregunto Kagome con su tono de voz más amable que pudo, no quería hacer más irritante la relación entre ambos.

—¿Y qué? — Pregunto el chico distraídamente, no podía concentrarse con Kagome a menos de un metro de distancia, tomo asiento al lado de ella y miro el paisaje, habría sido algo muy romántico en otras circunstancias.

—De que quieres hablar—Respondió, en otros tiempos le habría dicho "Tonto" Pero ahora no, Inuyasha era un desconocido, un desconocido al cual conocía como a nadie.

—Ya te acostumbraste a Nueva York— Pregunto Inuyasha bastante nervioso, pero la curiosidad le gano, necesitaba saber su ambiente, amistades y "Pretendientes" Acabaría con todos los mencionados ultimo, no soportaría ver a Kagome en brazos de otro hombre "Que egoísta Inuyasha, ella te ha visto en brazos de su ¡Prima! Por mucho tiempo" Pensó y tenía razón, era un… Idiota.

—¡Oh! Pues, claro… Es un gran lugar, muy hermoso, me gusta mi trabajo y me divierto mucho con mis amigos— Respondió la chica, tratando de hacer respuestas cortas, se sentía bastante incómoda, no es fácil hablar con tu ex-novio el cual te engaño con tu prima y ahora vienes a su feliz boda.

—Que bien, tal vez algún día vaya, es… Interesante— Continuo mintiendo ¡Nunca había visto Nueva York como un gran sitio turístico! Pero si Kagome estaba ahí… Sería el mejor lugar del mundo, sin duda.

—Que bien— Dijo Kagome no muy entusiasmada, ella lo único que quería era alejarse del chico, pero tal vez no sea tan sencillo como pensaba, pero bueno Nueva York era enorme, las posibilidades de verse allí eran diminutas.

—Si… ¿No tienes frio? — Pregunto cambiando el tema, se le veía incomoda y eso no le gustaba, pero no podía tener la confianza de ella en 5 minutos, después de lo que le hizo… No.

—Un poco— Respondió pensando que con eso volverían al salón y ella al fin poder ir a su habitación a dormir, pero vio a Inuyasha quitándose la chaqueta y poniéndosela encima ¡Dios! Ese hombre la odiaba, solo quería verla sufrir, pero el aroma del chico inundo sus fosas nasales y por un momento quedo en blanco, como había extrañado ese aroma, el más exquisito que había sentido en toda su vida —Gracias— Susurro apenas, escondiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—De nada— Dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más a la chica, sin que ella se diera cuenta claro. El trataba de ver su rostro pero Kagome miraba al lado contrario desesperándolo.

—Bueno— Hablo la chica levantándose del asiento de un tirón sujetando la chaqueta del chico para evitar que cayera —Es mejor que me vaya, tengo sueño— Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar pero fue detenida inmediatamente.

—No, espera— Exclamo el chico mientras le tomaba la mano para evitar que se fuera, al sentir ese roce ambos sienten una corriente eléctrica recorrerles todo el cuerpo, algo extraño que solo sentían ambos.

—¿Que quieres? — Pregunto Kagome con un tono bastante frio, su paciencia no daba más, ¿Que quería Inuyasha? ¿Ilusionarla? Para luego verlo con el traje de novio mientras besaba a su prima ¡Estaba loco! Pero amaba a ese loco, aun así, su amor no es correspondido ¿Para qué ilusionarse con algo que jamás sucederá? Prefería perder todo contacto con el chico ¡Que insensible era Inuyasha!

—Tu… Y yo tenemos que hablar—

—¿Hablar? — Dijo Kagome sarcásticamente, quería hablar después de tres años, ¿Hablar como si nada? ¡Dios!

—Si… Algo que no hicimos hace tres años— Dijo el chico mientras se ponía de pie y quedaba frente a la chica, tratando de buscar su mirada pero esta no ayudaba mucho.

—Te escucho— Fue lo único que respondió la chica, no tenía ganas de hablar, pero no podía salir corriendo ¿O sí? ¡Claro que no! Kagome Higurashi siempre da la cara, sea cual sea la circunstancia, aunque cada vez su corazón se trisara más.

—Se que hace tres años, fui un idiota; mucho más que eso, sé que no tengo perdón. Pero necesito que me perdones, que olvides todo lo malo que te hice, por favor, yo aun no puedo olv…— Decía el chico con total sinceridad, le iba a decir toda la verdad, pero fue interrumpido.

—Te perdono, no te preocupes… Entiendo que yo no te di o no provoque los sentimientos que te provoca Kikyo, entiendo que no me amaras, pero solo espero que seas feliz, y si esa felicidad está al lado de ella, lo acepto, después de todo el destino es así ¿No? Tal vez yo solo fui un escalón para encontrar tu verdadera felicidad— Dijo la chica mientras forzaba una sonrisa también tenía lagrimas en los ojos, se soltó del agarre del chico y no pudo soportarlo más, comenzó a correr en dirección al salón, no podía escuchar las palabras del chico del cual estaba tontamente enamorada, corrió sin mirar donde pisaba soltando mas y mas lagrimas ¿Dónde quedo la promesa de prohibirse llorar? No importada, lo necesitaba; tal vez algún día Inuyasha sería un simple recuerdo. En ese momento levanto la vista sin dejar de correr pero sin querer choco con alguien.

Mientras tanto el chico se quedo inmóvil con las palabras de Kagome, ¿Un escalón? ¡No! Kagome había sido su todo y él fue quien confundió todo y desperdicio tres años hermosos de relación, quizás nunca más vuelva esa relación ¡No, no y no! La recuperaría, volvería a sus brazos, no importaba si tenía que arrastrarse para llegar a ella, lo haría sin duda, haría lo que ella pidiera, la necesitaba, pero primero debía quitarle esas estúpidas ideas de su cabeza, pensó en las lagrimas derramadas por la chica por su culpa y se sintió el ser mas malvado que existía, no la merecía, sin duda, pero la necesitaba para vivir, no sabía cómo pudo soportar tres años sin ella, pero ya no más, volverían a estar juntos.

Fijo su mirada por donde se había ido la chica, pero no había rastro de ella, y se maldijo por no detenerla, pero aun había tiempo, prácticamente un mes, intentaría de todas formas hablar con la chica; cada vez que tuviera la mínima posibilidad lo haría. Tomo asiento nuevamente en la banca sumido en sus pensamientos, ahora sí que necesitaba estar solo un tiempo. Olvidándose del propósito de la fiesta por un momento, necesitaba pensar en todo lo que haría para traer de nuevo a sus brazos a la azabache.

oOoOoOo

—Perdón, yo no miraba por donde iba— Se disculpo la chica, aun no miraba el afectado, pero no le importaba.

—No te preocupes, yo también iba distraído— Respondió una voz masculina mientras miraba a la chica, sin duda era Kagome Higurashi, la cual fue cruelmente engañada por su prima, era bellísima sin duda, pero le habría gustado verla sonreír. En ese momento que los ojos llenos de lágrimas de la chica lo miran y por un momento sintió la tristeza de Kagome, sí que era cruel Kikyo, no le importo hacerle tal daño a su prima —¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? — Pregunto al ver el estado de la chica.

—No, gracias— Respondió la chica ya que solo quería ir a su habitación a dormir ¿Es que el destino la odia?

—¿Segura? Las lagrimas en tus ojos dicen lo contrario— Contraataco el gerente, por alguna razón quería escuchar a la chica —Por cierto, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Naraku —

**Hola de nuevo n.n Mis planes eran dejar al capi hasta donde Inu le dice a Kagome "Tenemos que hablar" Pero luego lo alargue un poco más para que fuera un poco más largo jeje Bueno, ahora los agradecimientos *-***

**Marlene Vasquez:**** Si ;c No me gusta hacer sufrir tanto a Kagome, pero ya vendrá su recompensa *-* Gracias por tu rewiev y sisi… Le pasara algo a Kikyo pero aun no se que n.n Espero que te haya gustado *-***

**Guest: ****Si… Creo que aquí llego alguien a ayudar al menos un poco a Kagome jeje, Inu… es un caso perdido e.e Gracias por comentar *-* Espero que te haya gustado c:**

**Marianux: ****Amiga me has dado una excelente idea *-* xD La haremos sufrir y si imagen e.e 3:) Pero no llores x.x ;c Espero que te haya gustado la pequeña conti *-***

**Rosekagome22: ****Sisi Ambos sufrirán, lamento hacerle eso a Inu pero se lo merece por tontito y no darse cuenta de las cosas a tiempo, gracias por tus rewiev amiga *-* **

**Ferita Taisho: ****xDDDD Bulling u.u Tarde mucho creo, ¿Eso es bulling seguro? xD Que bueno que te guste *-* Y espero que te siga gustando c: Gracias por tu rewiev, me causo mucha gracias jeje**

**Nai SD: ****No te preocupes n.n Estamos casi igual jeje Yo publicando conti a la 1 de la mañana xD Yo que quería levantarme temprano :P Si Inu no se da cuenta aun :Z Y los dos sufrirán, unos más que otro pero igual sufrirán jeje Si encontré que la abuela de Inu sería de gran ayuda jeje Gracias por comentar siempre amiga *-***

**ELIZABETHSHANE: ****Como me puedo enojar si tratas de ayudarme c; Gracias por eso *-* Si :P Volveré con un capi extra largo xD Que bueno que te guste *-* Gracias por tus rewiev c: Espero que te haya gustado.**

** : ****Hola n.n !Bienvenida! Gracias por leer c; Que bueno que te guste *-* Espero que este capi te haya gustado igualmente c:**

**TheInuyasha: ****Sii Kouga está en mis planes desde el principio… Saldrá muy pronto y pondrá a Inu muy celoso xD :P Triunfal final, sii, finales tristes no valen u.u Esperemos que Tamiko logre lo cometido *-* Gracias por tu lindo rewiev c; Espero que te haya gustado la conti *-***

**Aries96:**** Si te apoyo :D Yo en la situación de Kagome no hubiera asomado ni mi nariz xD Y en lo de Naraku, creo que tu segunda opción jeje Pero shhh Okno e.e Kagome poco a poco se irá haciendo fuerte *-* Y si… Kouga viene en el trenecito provoca celos a Inuyasha ;) Espero que te haya gustado! Me encantan tus rewiev! *-***

**Danita-inu: ****Jaja Tu rewiev me hizo mucha gracia, te apoyo :B Kagome debería hacer eso y mucho mas xD Tampoco me cae bien e.e Espero que te haya gustado *-***

**Princezz Inuyoukai: ****Si, es que entre Kagome y Kikyo, yo igual preferiría a Kagome jeje celos, se viene la maratón de celos y durara mucho :B No te preocupes, será gratis xD Gracias por tus rewiev! *-***

** : ****Que bueno que te guste *-* No rompas nada D: Ya pasara :3 xD Amiga creo que ya te metiste en el fic a pegarle a Inu porque recapacito :o ¿Cuándo paso que no lo vi? xD Espero te haya gustado la conti y Kikyo recibirá un pequeño escarmiento XD Gracias por tu lindo rewiev *-***

**KLTHAISHOH: ****Que bueno que te haya gustado *-* Inu sufrirá de celos jeje es la mejor venganza que se me ocurre, ya que yo soy muy celosa y odio sentir celos xD Espero que te haya gustado la conti *.***

**Coneja: ****Si! Pero como dicen por ahí "Todo se devuelve" Veamos que le sucederá a Kikyo después jeje Gracias por leer *-* Y por tu rewiev c;**

**Nanami kiss: *****-* Que bueno que te haya gustado c; Gracias por tomar bien mi mensaje, solo quiero ayudarte n.n Espero que te haya gustado esta conti! C:**

**Soy un limón salvaje: ****Si… Estar sin internet es una agonía xD Sisi Habrá mucho más que un pretendiente :P De eso no hay duda :D Que mala eres, desear que mis galletas salgan sin cremita :c Que me dio risa eso c; xDD Aun me rio. Si… Perdón es que tu nombre es muy… Salvaje xD Gracias por tu rewiev c; Me alegro mucho xD**

**Bueno :P Gracias por comentar *-* Cada vez me alegran mas sus rewiev, me hacen feliz! *-* Y prometo traer una conti extra larga jeje Bueno hasta lo dejo porque son las 2 de la mañana y mi cabeza no funciona bien a esta hora, asi que perdón si escribí algo mal o algo sin sentido xD ¡Las quiero un montón! Sayo *-***


	8. Casualidades Perfectas

**¡Hola! Pues… No tarde tanto como pensé jeje, lo que sucede es que he tenido muchos tiempos libres y los aprovecho para escribir *-* Y para leer :P Bueno ¡Espero que les guste! n.n**

_**Capitulo 8:**___"Casualidades Perfectas"

—Mucho gusto— Dijo Kagome mientras sostenía la chaqueta de Inuyasha con fuerza, no tenía intención de soltarla. —Mi nombre es Kagome— Concluyo.

—Lose— Respondió mientras la observaba, su tristeza era evidente y él sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía, Kikyo le pidió personalmente que mantuviera a ambos alejados para evitar una posible pero poco probable "Reconciliación"

—Bueno yo, iré a mi habitación— Explico mientras veía como Naraku le dejaba el paso libre para avanzar y ella sin dudar comenzó a caminar para luego despedirse, no podía ser tan descortés, después de todo el solo quiso ayudarla.

Comenzó a caminar tranquilamente sintiendo la brisa en su rostro, ya no brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos y se alegraba de ello, debe ser fuerte... Llego a las afueras del salón, debía entrar obligatoriamente para preguntar por su habitación, comenzó a subir los escalones escuchando la música y las risas de todos. Subió los escalones a saltos para llegar más rápido, al subir el último escalón por primera vez miro a sus espaldas, ve a Inuyasha mirándola, lo cual la pone muy nerviosa y provoque que entre rápidamente al salón.

—Señora Izayoi ¿Me podría indicar mi cuarto? Estoy exhausta— Tenia suerte, la había visto en las puertas del salón por lo cual no fue difícil su búsqueda.

—¡Claro querida! Que descuidada soy— Dijo mientras la abrazaba por los hombros y ambas comenzaron a caminar mientras conversaban cosas triviales. Hasta que una pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la chica —Esa chaqueta ¿Es de Inuyasha? — Pregunto con interés y con una mirada cómplice.

—¿Esta? Pues… Si— Respondió apenas con las mejillas sonrojadas, debía olvidarlo, pero era inevitable que sus hormonas hicieras efecto.

—¿Volvieron a estar juntos? ¿¡Se casaran!? ¿Sera una boda feliz? — Pregunto su ex-suegra con una mirada soñadora, ella amaba a Kagome y sabía que era la mujer perfecta para su hijo, pero era tan tonto; casi lo asesino al saber que había cambiado oro por piedra, en otras palabras, cambio a Kagome por Kikyo. No le hablo por semanas, pero supo que su hijo no era el mismo, su mirada no era la misma, no era el Inuyasha alegre y cariñoso, no era su Inuyasha y sabia que Kagome tenía que ver en todo. Meses después le confesó todo y lloro en su hombro, en ese momento dudo si era su hijo, ella años enseñándole buenos modales y buenos sentimientos, nunca les dio una mala enseñanza, nunca una mala palabra ¿Y qué hizo él? Serle infiel a una mujer que no lo merecía, lo regaño, pero de nada sirvió, sabía que su hijo no podía estar con el corazón mas destrozado.

—¿Juntos? No… Imposible— Respondió casi con un grito mientras caminaban por uno de los muchos pasillos, no había nadie y eso daba un ambiente más intimo, sin terceros escuchando una conversación privada —Lo que sucedió… Termino— Concluyo en un susurro bastante triste, pero inmediatamente levanto la cabeza y le sonrió a Izayoi.

—Nada es imposible querida— Contraataco mientras le sonreía amistosamente y en su interior lo hacía con malicia, una malicia buena. Sabía que ambos se amaban, a pesar de todo, la chica lo continuaba amando y eso demostraba que sus sentimientos siempre fueron sinceros.

—Pero él se casara— Dijo para luego distraerse mirando los miles de cuadros del lugar, error, en la mayoría de las fotografías el protagonista era Inuyasha.

—Pero aun no lo está— Continuo Izayoi —Esta es tu habitación, Espero que sea de tu agrado, les solicite a las empleadas adornos especiales para tu habitación, descansa querida— Termino para darle un beso en la mejilla a la chica y comenzar a caminar de vuelta al salón.

—¡Muchas gracias! No sé cómo agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí— Respondió Kagome con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer querida— Concluyo con una sonrisa para luego perderse por el pasillo.

Kagome abrió la puerta de la habitación y enseguida el aroma a vainilla llego a sus fosas nasales, le encantaba ese aroma y Izayoi lo sabía. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por un hermoso color crema con adornos rojos, estaba conformada por una cama de dos plazas, una cómoda, un closet y un gran espejo el cual no tenía ninguna mancha, sobraba mucho espacio en la habitación, ya que era bastante espaciosa y le encantaba eso, los lugares amplios.

Se acerco a la cama y se sentó en ella, bastante cómoda. Se recostó en ella y cerró los ojos. En ese momento sintió algo incomodo en su espalda y recordó la chaqueta del chico, la tomo rápidamente para luego abrazarse a ella, el aroma del chico la embriagaba.

La conversación de ambos solamente le hizo más daño, ¿Olvidarlo? Se veía tan imposible en este momento, verlo le hacía recordar cada momento que vivió con él, fue tan feliz ese tiempo, nunca más volvió a sentir esa felicidad.

Kagome se durmió pensando en el chico, se durmió con su aroma y abrazando su chaqueta, soñó que abrazaba el chico, que dormía en sus brazos y fue feliz en el sueño.

—Inuyasha— Susurro para continuar en el mundo de sus sueños.

oOoOoOo

—Inuyasha ¡Amor! ¿Dónde estabas? — Pregunto Kikyo al ver llegar a Inuyasha, sabía perfectamente donde estuvo el chico, lo había visto todo, no era tonta. Pero sabía que su prima era lo bastante ingenua para hacer algo malo, nunca besaría a Inuyasha siquiera por el compromiso que los unía, y eso la tranquilizaba. El problema era su futuro esposo, él buscaba a la chica y se acercaba a ella, él quería volver con Kagome y dejarla de lado. Pero ella lo impediría, de cualquier forma; además tenía a Naraku, él la ayudaría para alejar a ambos. Su boda sería feliz y Kagome se iría lejos, el plan perfecto.

—Eso da igual, ya volví ¿No? — Respondió el chico, estaba bastante enojado, había visto al tal Naraku hablando con su Kagome y eso lo lleno de rabia y de celos, lo admitía, no saber que hablaban lo desesperaba, además el miro con lujuria y eso no le gusto para nada.

Y ahí estaba Naraku, sonriendo con los padres de Kikyo, se veía tan amable y él lo odiaba por acercarse a Kagome. Si, lo sabía. Sus celos eran demasiados, pero solo los conoció con Kagome, Kikyo no le producía nada, le daba igual si le era infiel o miraba a otros hombres, pero con Kagome era diferente. Cuando estaban juntos, hace tres años, si un hombre la miraba siquiera sus celos salían a flote y eso le encantaba a la chica, ella decía que era suya solamente si él era de ella y así era, el rompió esa promesa.

—Soy tu futura esposa, debo saber donde estas— Respondió Kikyo bastante molesta, no soportaba el carácter del chico.

—Quizás no deberías estar tan segura de eso— Dijo para luego irse a su habitación para descansar, no se despidió de nadie; no tenia ánimos de nada. Camino por el desolado pasillo y vio una puerta entreabierta con la luz encendida, al lado de su habitación. Se acerco para cerrar la puerta pero se dio cuenta que Kagome dormía, ¿La habitación de Kagome? ¿Al lado de la suya? ¡Perfecto! Sonrió ampliamente mientras miraba el pasillo para ver si alguien venia. Nadie a la vista, entro y cerró la puerta detrás de él, podía haber malos entendidos si alguien los veía así. Kagome se veía hermosa dormida, como hace tres años, siempre le encanto verla así, siempre que terminaban de hacer el amor se tomaba el tiempo de verla dormir, recordaba sus perfectas facciones y continuaban así.

Verla ahora era perfecto, quería tomarla y hacerla suya, besarla con todo el amor que siempre sintió, abrazarla, todo. La ama ¡Dios! ¡La ama como a nadie! Se acerco más a ella y vio que dormía abrazada a su chaqueta y eso lo enterneció. Le quito un mechón de cabello que cubría su rostro para ver sus hermosos ojos cerrados. Se acerco más a ella y le dio un corto beso en la frente, y se acaricio su suave rostro. Estaba helada, abrió las cobijas, y tomo a la chica en sus brazos, continuaba igual de liviana. Ella inconscientemente lo abrazo por el cuello dejándolo maravillado.

—Inuyasha— Escucho decir a la chica entre sueños.

—¿Qué sucede pequeña? — Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. De respuesta solo obtuvo que la chica lo abrazara más fuerte y acercara sus rostros, sus nervios hicieron efecto junto con un sonrojo, los efectos que la chica producía en él eran impresionantes. Recostó a la chica en la cama, pero Kagome no lo soltó en ningún momento.

—No te vayas— Le suplico, lo cual el no opuso resistencia, se recostó al lado de ella y la abrazo como deseo hacerlo desde el momento que se fue de sus brazos, como extraño tenerla así de nuevo, le acaricio su espalda. Y cerró los ojos, sintiendo la paz y felicidad que recorría su cuerpo.

oOoOoOo

—¿Y mi nieto favorito? — Pregunto Tamiko a Izayoi, ambas hablaban animadamente de cosas triviales.

—Creo que se fue a su habitación, lo vi subir las escaleras y no volvió a bajar— Respondió para buscar a Inu-no con la mirada, no lo veía hace dos horas y lo extrañaba.

—Pues que lastima, quería charlar con él— Sonrió mientras tomaba una copa con refresco del coctel, necesitaba preguntarle la razón por la cual no cancelaba su boda.

—Pero No te preocupes, aun quedan muchos días para charlar— Dijo la madre del protagonista de la conversación —Me encanta la relación que tienen ambos—

—Sí, es mi nieto preferido, Sesshomaru es más… Complicado— Concluyo— Por cierto, ¿Cuándo llegara? — Pregunto.

—Mañana, su vuelo se retraso por causa de la nieve— Dijo mientras veía a su esposo llegar y luego darle un beso en los labios.

—¡Qué bien! Debe estar muy apuesto, todo un hombre— Continuo Tamiko.

—¡Oh si! Es todo un hombre, aunque continúa con su personalidad habitual— Dijo Inu-no mientras abrazaba a su esposa incluyéndose a la conversación.

—Es lo de menos ¿Está soltero? — Pregunto Tamiko mientras sonreía al ver la escena de su hijo con su nuera.

—Sí, solterísimo… La palabra compromiso no existe para él— Continuo Inu-no con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Que bien…— Dijo Tamiko mientras sonreía para sus adentros "Perfecto" Pensó.

OOoOoOo

—¿Que hablaste con mi primita? — Pregunto Kikyo haciendo énfasis a la última palabra.

—Nada… Y eso me basto para darme cuenta del daño que le has hecho— Respondió Naraku mirando a la chica frente a él un tanto molesto, su maldad lo hastiaba.

—¡Bah! Ya pasaron tres años, debió haberlo olvidado ¿No? Yo a mis ex novios los olvido en tres días— Dijo mientras movía sus manos con exageración.

—No cuando es amor verdadero— Contraataco Naraku —Lo ama, eso es obvio y creo que tu prometido no está libre de ese sentimiento— Continuo con una sonrisa disimulada al ver a Kikyo poner una mueca de desagrado y enojo.

—¡Cállate! Tú eres el encargado de alejar a ambos ¿No? Confió en ti, se que lo harás— Respondió con su enojo evidente aun, Naraku sonreía ¡Le daban ganas de matarlo!

—No me confíes todo a mí, también tengo mis asuntos, aunque Kagome se ve bastante… Interesante— Confeso el chico mirando a su alrededor, debía estar atento por si alguien escuchaba la conversación.

—Pues ten cuidado ¡No te encapriches con ella! Eres como parte de la familia, mi propósito es alejarla no acercarla más— Hablo Kikyo mientras decía todo con mucha rabia, demasiada rabia, no era normal estar así por una tontería.

—¡Es mi vida! Déjame en paz, me desesperas a veces— Término para luego comenzar a caminar e ir donde unos amigos y comenzar a hablar animadamente dejando a una Kikyo extremadamente malhumorada.

oOoOoOo

Eran las dos de la mañana, la fiesta aun continuaba para la mayoría de los invitados, aunque muchos habían decidido ir a la cama para descansar por lo cansador del viaje.

Una pareja se encontraba dormida placenteramente en la cama de una de las miles de habitaciones, el chico tenía una sonrisa al igual que la chica. Ambos muy abrazados y soñando con lo felices que serian juntos, pero por desgracia Kagome despierta de su bello sueño, para volver a la realidad.

Al abrir los ojos y sentir que alguien la mantenía abrazada se asusto mucho, pero se asusto mas al darse cuenta que ella también abrazaba a esa persona ¿Qué paso? ¡No lo sabía! Pero se tranquilizo al ver que ambos llevaban ropa puesta. Inmediatamente busco la cara del chico y lo vio, a Inuyasha, pero pensó que era uno de sus miles de sueños, se piñizco para despertar pero nada ¿Era real?

—Inu… Yasha— Seria una larga noche, estaba segura.

**Espero les gaya gustado *-* Y en este capi no hubieron muchos celos jeje pero ya comenzara el juego jeje Bueno :P como siempre aquí los agradecimientos. Aps… Quiero disculparme con **** y **** ya que en el capitulo anterior, por una extraña razón sus nombres no aparecieron u.u No se qué sucedió :x **

**Princezz Inuyoukai****: Siempre se sacas una sonrisa con sus rewiev xDD Espero que no te haya matado Inu porque sino o.ó xD Lo hare sufrir aun mas en el fic Okno, supongo que los celos comenzaran mas en el próximo capi :P**

**Marianux****: ¡Gracias! :3 Que bueno que te guste *-*Y nunca están demás tus ideas *-* Al contrario, pueden ayudar mucho para incluir nuevas cosas al fic, si quieres sugerirme algo no dudes en decírmelo ;)**

**Rosekagome22****: *-* Jeje No te preocupes por Kikyo :P Muy pronto recibirá su merecido u Jajaja :B Inu ardera en celos no hay duda de eso *-* Gracias por tu rewiev *-***

**Nai SD****: Jajaja Sii Tu descubrimiento fue tan sorprendente :o ;3 Si amiga *-* Kagome será fuerte, poco a poco será más fuerte :P Jeje los celos son lo máximo aunque no me guste sentirlos jeje Pues tu Sexymaru si :P Aunque ya respondí eso en el fic jeje *-* Dara su buena aparición :D No te preocupes n.n Me gustan los rewiev largos *-***

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096****: Si *w* Eso lo veremos prontito jeje Si… Naraku es uno de los muchos pretendientes que querrán a Kagome jeje Inu y sus celos me encantan *-* Por eso lo hago jeje **

**Tsuyu-chan****: Wii Llego *-* Sisi te entiendo, creo que todas hemos tenido cosas que hacer en estos días jeje n.n Jojo eres adivina amiga :B Creo que si es la palabra con A, es cómico jeje Sip, déjala viva por un tiempo mas xD La necesitamos para la vendetta :B Inu también debe sufrir :P No se salvara por lo lindo que es jeje ¡Sí! *-* Pero creo que serán más de tres :B Venganza extrema :P Jojo tus ideas son geniales *-* :B Tu mente sabe cómo hacer venganzas *-* Jeje Graacias por tu rewiev *w***

**TheInuyasha: ****Si *-* No te preocupes, el capi de mi otro fic esta listo, pero me faltan algunos detalles, por eso no lo he subido, larga historia x.x Que bueno que te guste! *-* Si, la hará sufrir pero después cambiaran los papeles jeje.**

**Guest:**** ¿Princesa roja? Jeje no sabía eso e.e Si… Celos celos, pero ya vendrán mas jeje Ya que los pretendientes continuaran :P Espero que te haya gustado n.n**

**miko kaoru-sama:**** Jaja Me reí con tu "Santa cachucha" xDD Si es demasiado raro, pero no se… Es algo nuevo para mi jeje :B Si la ayudara mucho *-* Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo *-***

**Aries96:**** Jeje ¡Sí! Kouga ya dara su aparición, en cualquier momento podrá llegar :P Pues Naraku… No sé si llegue a ser un triangulo amoroso como tal pero algo será xD Recién se esta interesando en Kagome :P Ya veremos lo que pasara más adelante, si… Aparecerán todos, ¡Todos! Inu morirá de celos Muajaja Si, de a poco se ira fortaleciendo Kagome :3 Que bueno que te guste! *-* Y claro que no es malo que dejes tus dudas, al contrario *-***

**gangstaluv****: Si :o Es difícil creer que tenga corazón, lose jeje Me encanta que te guste *-* Jaja ¿Película? Pues no me imagino ser una directora de cine B) Casi lo olvido jeje ¡Bienvenida! *-* Espero que te haya gustado c:**

**danita-inu****: Si, más que razonable lo encuentro bastante maduro jeje Ajam, Ajam. Yo tampoco lo haría, aun jeje Espero que te haya gustado *w***

**Manzana Higurashi Brief**: **No te preocupes n.n Volviste y eso importa *-* Jajaja Sii yo también leo en la noche por el celular y por eso muchas veces dejo rewiev cortitos :P También se me olvida n.n Si, pues ella prontamente pasara por algo no muy bueno jeje Naraku trae muchas sorpresas :P Nadie sabe lo que pasara después jeje Ni siquiera yo e.e Inu se pondrá celoso de todos xD *-* Si Kagome y su corazón de abuelita :3 Me encanta jeje *-* Amo que ames mi fic TwT Jaja A mi me baja de repente la inspiración, a veces estoy haciendo cualquier cosa y se me ocurre algo nuevo jeje es extraño pero me gusta *-* Si fueras un fenómeno, yo lo sería también xD Que miedo ;z Pues ya subi conti! xD Asi que no me vengas a matar Okno *-***

**Marlene Vasquez****: ¿Si? ¿No estuvo muy corto? ¡Que bien! :3 Yo tampoco he visto una mujer asi como Kikyo xD Pero hay muchas x.x Agradezco no conocer a alguna jeje Que buenas ideas tienes *O* Creo que ocupare una jeje No te dire cual :P No, claro que el no la consolara, el no le dara ese tipo de apoyo c: Sisi celos a montones y montones ;) Espero que te haya gustado *-***

**Amaterasu97****: Nose si será amor amor :3 Pero será algo jeje Si es muy tontito Inu sufrirá por lo mismo *-* Que bueno que te guste! Espero que te siga gustando *-* Y no me demore tanto en actualizar como pensé jeje **

**soy un limon salvaje****: Jsjkajs Tu me haces reír mucho con tus rewiev, el harem lo considerare Okno Pero tal vez si sean 15 hombres o.ó Jaja La verdad no tengo tantos nombres xD c; Jaja tú debes ser lo más salvaje de este mundo :B Si wiwi Galletas con doble crema :3 Y "Sexymaru" Ya dará su aparición jeje**

**: Jojo De lo que me pierdo Omg, estare mas atenta para verte pegarle a Inu mientras estoy comiendo palomitas de maíz xD Fue muy tierno lo que pusiste casi al final *u* :3 Pues el capi no fue extra largo porque no me demore tanto y podre poner el otro más seguido jeje *-***

**Abiy****: jakljksdjs xD Que bueno que te guste! *-* Espero que esta te haya gustado igualmente :3**

**Daliza****: Que bieno que te guste! *-* Espero no haberte dejado con tanta curiosidad ahora xD Gracias :3 y ¡Bienvenida! *-***

**Graciaaaaas por sus rewiev *-* :3 Espero volver prontito con la próxima conti c: !Saludos! ¡Se les quiere! Nos leemos :3**


	9. Paseo Inconcluso

_**¡Hola Hola! :3 Mi, pero mil disculpas por la tardanza u.u La verdad he estado muy ocupada y lo estaré mas por que pasado mañana entro al liceo ¡Nooo! X.X Pero me organizare y me daré el tiempo de escribir, después de todo no me pueden matar estudiando ¿Cierto? e.e Bueno aquí está la conti, al final les dejare una preguntita que me gustaría que me respondieras jeje ¡Miles de gracias! *-***_

_**Capitulo 9:**_"Paseo Inconcluso"

—¡Inuyasha! — Grito Kagome esta vez bastante enojada mientras se sentaba de golpe en la cama.

—¿Qué pasa? — Respondió el chico soñoliento, sin darse cuenta de la situación.

—¿Cómo que "Que pasa"? — Continúo bastante enojada e imitando la voz del chico grotescamente, busco algo con la mirada para arrojarle a la cabeza, ¿Un jarrón? No… No quería matarlo; ¿El control del televisor? Dejaría marca y no quería eso; ¿La almohada? Sí, eso estaba bien. Lo golpeo con toda su fuerza y gracias a Kami si dio resultado.

—¡Oye me golpeaste! — Dijo Inuyasha mientras tomaba asiento en la cama, observo a la chica la cual estaba muy molesta ¡Maldición! Lo que le faltaba, solamente quería acercarse a ella y solamente lograba alejarla más.

—No me digas— Respondió rolando los ojos —¿Me harías el favor de salir de mi habitación? Si alguien nos ve sería un desastre y arruinaría tu boda y…— No pudo terminar la oración ya que fue interrumpida.

—Me importa un comino la boda ¡Dios! ¿No te das cuenta? — Continuo Inuyasha exaltado mientras se acercaba a la chica.

—No tengo que darme cuenta de nada, ¡Por favor! Sal de mi habitación— Rogo Kagome mientras se puso de pie y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, invitándolo a salir.

—Pero… ¡Maldición! Está bien, te advierto que en algún momento tú y yo tendremos que hablar— Respondió Inuyasha mirándola molesto, pero no la culpaba, salió de la habitación obligadamente para luego escuchar la puerta cerrarse fuertemente.

Kagome apoyo la espalda en la puerta ya cerrada y se deslizo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, no lloraría, lo había prometido. No entendía porque él la buscaba, no quería saber nada de Inuyasha, ¡Se casaría! El es como un amor imposible. Debía olvidarlo y eso haría.

Inuyasha entro a su cuarto bastante molesto, pero no con la chica, molesto con él mismo; por no poder resistirse a la chica y por ser un cobarde al no afrontar sus sentimientos ¡Debía cancelar la boda! ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Y si Kagome no lo aceptaba? Necesitaba una ducha fría, muy fría para congelar sus pensamientos.

oOoOoOo

A la mañana siguiente había un silencio total, todos dormían por lo vivido anteriormente, la fiesta había sido muy extensa y el alcohol no ayudo mucho. Kagome abrió los ojos, ya que estaba acostumbrada a levantarse temprano por su trabajo en Nueva York y el primer pensamiento que tuvo fue Inuyasha ¿Era imposible olvidarlo? ¿Al menos un poquito? ¡Cruel destino!

Tomo una ducha tibia bastante relajante, para luego abrir por primera vez su maleta y elegir el vestuario que usara ese día, el cual fue una playera blanca con diseños juveniles y un short que dejaba ver sus largas y bellísimas piernas.

—Kagome—Escucho la chica mientras tocaban su puerta silenciosamente, como no queriéndola despertar, la chica sonrió inmediatamente, conocía la voz de Shippo.

—Hola Shippo y Souta— Dijo Kagome al abrir la puerta y ver a los dos chicos con un aspecto soñoliento—¿Qué hacen acá? —Pregunto divertida.

—Pues… Nosotros te extrañábamos y queríamos estar contigo— Dijo Shippo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Y también queremos conocer tu moto— Concluyo Souta rápidamente para luego recibir un golpe de su compañero.

—Debías ser mas disimulado… Tonto— Replico Shippo mientras miraba a Kagome con inocencia.

—Son un par de pillos— Dijo Kagome muy divertida, ese par siempre la hacía reír, algo que extrañaba —Acompáñenme, aprovechemos que casi todos duermen.

—¡Si! — Replicaron ambos mientras hacían su baile de la victoria.

Los tres salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a caminar hacia el jardín, al llegar no fue muy difícil encontrar la moto, era la única, todos en sus autos lujosos ¡Bah! Era mejor sentir el viento en tu cara y la adrenalina que un auto no te proporcionaba.

—¡Wow! Me encanta— Exclamaron ambos mientras corrían a ella, Kagome entendía su emoción, ambos eran fanáticos de ellas, cada vez que podían veían Dakar o cualquier programa en torno a ellas y nadie de la familia tenía una, ya que podían ser un poco peligrosas y no era muy acorde a su clase social.

—¿Quieren dar un paseo? — Pregunto la chica recibiendo como reacción unos gritos de alegría—Pero Hay un solo problema, llevar a dos niños pequeños en una moto seria un riesgo, al cual no me quiero arriesgar—

—¡Nos turnamos! Uno primero y después él otro— Aporto Souta con entusiasmo mientras Shippo asentía rápidamente.

—De acuerdo, ¿Quién primero? —

oOoOoOoOo

Mientras tanto en una habitación alumbrada solamente por la luz que traspasaba las cortinas, un chico dormía plácidamente en su cama mientras abrazaba la almohada soñando que era la chica que estaba en la habitación siguiente. Pero un ruido de motor hizo que despertara de todos los seños fastidiándolo.

—¿Pero qué…?—Bufo mientras levantaba y se dirigía hacia su ventana, seguramente era uno de los muchos invitados que había averiado su auto, pero ¿Tan temprano? Seguramente…

—Kagome— Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a la azabache montando su moto con Souta atrás, la ve dar marcha y él en ese instante agonizo, ver sus movimientos sensuales y su sonrisa provocadora lo hacían desfallecer, era demasiado irresistible para él.

Se cambio de ropa rápidamente, eligiendo unos típicos jeans junto a una camisa veraniega, bajo rápidamente los escalones para ver más de cerca la imagen, como deseaba ir junto a ella en esos momentos, deseaba ser Souta. Llego al primer piso, todo era un desastre, los empleados estaban muy aturdidos haciendo los quehaceres del hogar; saludo a los que se encontró en el camino hasta llegar al gran ventanal que dejaba ver el jardín y parte del estacionamiento. Se veía a Kagome a lo lejos ¡Keh! Tenía mejor vista desde su habitación, ya que su ventana le daba una vista más directa. Pero podía acercarse, camino hasta pisar el verde pasto del jardín. Veía como Kagome bajaba a Souta y subía a Shippo en su lugar para luego dar marcha como lo había hecho anteriormente, dejándolo nuevamente embobado.

Llego hasta donde Souta el cual trataba de divisar a Shippo pero ya era imposible verlos, iban muy lejos; la velocidad era demasiada, pero no había peligro ya que la chica era una experta conduciendo.

—¡Buu! — Grito Inuyasha cerca del chico asustándolo y provocando un pequeño grito, lo cual le produjo una carcajada —Tranquilo… Soy yo—

—¡Eres un tonto Inuyasha!— Respondió Souta mientras sonreía para luego darle golpes al chico lo cuales no causaban ningún daño.

—Golpeas como niñita— Se burlo Inuyasha mientras se dejaba golpear y bostezaba solo para fastidiar aun mas al menor.

—Ya verás cuando seas un anciano y yo te golpee— Amenazo Souta con una sonora carcajada, en ese momento escuchan el motor de la moto, lo que significaba que venían de vuelta; Inuyasha se puso nervioso mientas Souta continuaba golpeándolo.

—¡Esto es genial! — Escucharon gritar a Shippo, lo cual puso más nervioso al chico, cada segundo se acercaban más y más.

—Hemos llegado Shippo, ya que le di un paseo a ambos…— No pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por el chico de ojos dorados.

—Falto yo, es mi turno— Dijo Inuyasha bastante nervioso, pero era desapercibido por todos, no era de lo mas masculino ir de copiloto en una moto, mientras conducía una chica, pero si esa chica era Kagome él era capaz de hasta ponerse un vestido y tacos, fuera dignidad, además no seria algo muy agradable de ver.

—¿Qué? No… Yo… — Trato de responder la chica, pero solo logro decir incoherencias, ¿Cuándo llego Inuyasha? ¿Por qué quería subirse a la moto con ella? ¡Ah! Era solo una vuelta, no era haría daño a nadie ¿O sí? —Está bien—

—Vamos pequeña, tu conduces— Hablo un sonriente Inuyasha mientras se dirigía hacia chica, abrazarla por la cintura mientras sentía su aroma era lo mejor del mundo, estaba a punto de subirse, pero un lujoso auto dejo ver su llegada, Inuyasha conocía muy bien esa patente.

—Maldición… Sesshomaru—

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Tratare de subir conti lo antes posible, muchas gracias por su apoyo y comentarios :3 Me animas demasiado y me hacen muy feliz *-* Ejem Bueno la pregunta es la siguiente, ya que algunos comentarios me dicen que Sesshomaru haga acto de celos en Inu y otras quieren que no lo haga, ustedes eligen; también puede provocarle un poquito de celos a Inu pero que entre Sessho y Kagome haya una relación más amistosa; Los dejo a su elección :3 Me ayudarían mucho si me dijeran lo que les gustaría. Bueno he aquí los agradecimientos :3 *-***_

**Marlene Vasquez****:**** Jaja Me encantan tus expresiones, son tan de comic :P Jeje Si, gracias por darme ideas; y por aceptarlo *-* Todas sospechan de Tamiko c: Y Naraku, no sé nada de él aun xD ¡Gracias por leer! *-* Y por tu apoyo, muchas gracias c:**

**Rosekagome22****: Pues Sessho ya dio su aparición :P Aunque no ha hablado aun jeje Entonces podríamos decir que su auto dio aparición xD Okis, entonces un voto a que le de celos a Inu jeje :) Gracias por tu comentarios! Me animan mucho amiga c:**

**Guest****: Gracias *-* Espero que te haya gustado y tratare de seguir igual jeje :3 Muchas gracias :) Quiero saber tu opinión respecto a Sesshomaru jeje *-***

**Sagittarius no Liz****: Jojo Amiga me reí mucho con tu rewiew :) Creo que la abue de Inu es muy predecible jeje Si u.u Veo tan lejanos los capi extralargos jeje no se qué sucede que no tengo tiempo! xD Si pronto le daré un escarmiento a Kikyo jeje Gracias por leer! Besotes amiga *.***

**TheInuyasha:**** Me extra~aste? *.* Perdon por eso jeje mi hermano de descontrolo el teclado, como dije en el otro fic x.x Y me da flojera reiniciarlo :P Pues continuare con la intriga jeje En este capi no hizo acto ni Tamiko ni Shessho, en el próximo si xD Espero te haya gustado! Gracias amiga c:**

**Marianux****: Que bueno que te guste *.* Pues opino lo mismo que tu jeje esos de Tamiko y Sessho, lo de Kikyo lo hare :P Sera humillada cuando menos se lo espere y lo de Inu… Buena idea jeje *.* Gracias por tu rewiev! Besotes amiga!**

**Guest:**** Me encanta que te encante jeje *.* Sessho ya dio su aparición, aunque aun no trae problemas :P Espero que te haya gustado la conti amiga! Saludos ^u^**

**Daliza****: ¡Bienvenida! :3 Me sonrojas :$ Jeje Que bueno que te guste *.* Espero que te haya gustado la conti y perdón por continuar la intriga xD Pero no lo pude evitar c: Besos y abrazos *.***

**Princezz Inuyoukai****: Juju que comes que adivinas? Lastimada? U.U Al menos fue poco, e.e porque pudiste haber salido muerta de ahí jeje No te preocupes, yo te vengar :c xD Espero te haya gustado! *.* Saludos amiga.**

**Soy un limón salvaje****: Te conocí aunque tuvieras otro nombre :B Sip, soy una malota total u.u por demorarme en la conti y además dejarlas con la intriga :c Si quiero las galletas oreo con doble cremita :z Jaja Ok, entonces el harem tiene posibilidades xDD Inu me es irresistible xP No creo castigarlo tanto, castigare mas a Kikyo. Juju Gracias por la invitación al harem :$ xD Con esos bombones quien no iría? Jaja Me dio un ataque de risa con lo de Kikyo Jjska Pero no traumemos al pobre pony xD Ouu No rastrees mi IP X.X Bueno si me quieres venir a visitar si xD Pero a quemarme la casa no D: No tardare más! xD Espero te haya gustado amiga, me haces tanto reír :P *.***

**Gangstaluv****: Si y te continuo dejando con la intriga jeje u.u Soy malvada Koga, ¡Por supuesto! De hecho viene en camino jeje Aparecerá en el momento menos esperado, Sessho ya llego :P Asi que doble competencia para Inu jeje Espero que te haya gustado c: saludos y abrazos!**

**Ako Nomura****: Gracias por leer el fic c: Y Kagome ya no es tan melancólica jeje Trabaje en eso y respecto a lo demás, ahí veremos cómo se desenvuelve la historia, creo que tengo planeado lo que sucederá y respecto a los celos, lo deje a votación, la opción que gane la hare, gracias por tus consejos c: Cuidate!**

**Nai SD:**** Jajsjkas amiga prácticamente lo saco a patadas :P No podía dormir como si nada jeje Se lo merece :P Gracias por tus comentarios c: Espero que te haya gustado amiga *.***

**Ferita Taisho****: Si fue muy OMG Pero no acabo así u.u Porque Kagomecita despertó y saco a patadas a Inu jeje Pero ya vendrán otros momentos :) Espero que te haya gustado. Y… Solucionaste lo de tu fic? D: Espero que si! Es muy genial, me encanta! Perdón pero ando algo atrasada jeje hace tiempo que no puedo leer tranquilamente :s Pero quiero que la subas! Besotes amiga! *.***

**Aryana-MMVA****: ¡Bienvenida! Me alegra que leas mi historia c: Jojo Tranquila, no está en mis ideales abandonar el fic n.n tal vez pueda tardar unas semanas, pero dejarlo nunca c: Creo que todos saben donde vivo No me mates! :Z xD Besos y abrazos!**

**Tsuyu Chan****: Amiga! :3 Jeje Tal vez exagera xD Y ahora que le dices, exagera mucho Izayoi xD Bueno ya la hice asi jeje asi que la dejare asi creo yo, al menos que me den esos cambios buscos y la cambie e.e Ahí veremos cómo ira la venganza :B Pero sinceramente seré mas suave con Inu y mas mala con Kikyo jeje No se… encuentro que es mas responsable de lo sucedido, tienes razón, ella comenzó todo :c Amo tus super ideas de venganza :3 Espero te haya gustado la conti amiga! Abrazos psicológicos para ti igual :3 c:**

**Manzana Higurashi Brief****: Si Inu es el pillo más grande que hay jeje Si es una combinación rara a la vez :s Amar y odiar al mismo tiempo, pero eso siente Kagome, lo ama y lo odia, extraño, No? Jeje espero que te haya gustado la conti amiga! C: Saludos!**

**Guest:**** Es la misma Guest anterior o otra? Jeje Me confundi u Jaja en eso tienes razón, completamente toda la razón :) Me gusta que te guste *.* Muchas gracias por tu rewiev! Espero que te haya gustado c:**

**Alex Aome Moon****: Hola n.n ¡Bienvenida a mi fic! Gracias por leer c: Espero que te haya gustado la continuación, Inu si de vez en cuando merece sufrir jeje La mayoría de las veces sufre Kagome u.u Jaja No te preocupes, yo me encargare de que nadie quede solito, excepto ya sabes xD Saludos! C:**

**Danita Inu: (Perdón por no poner el guion jeje mi hermano me descontrolo todo el teclado x.x) Pues ambas traman algo secreto, que ni siquiera yo lose xD Falta poco para que aparezca Koga y haga lo que tiene que hacer :P Que bueno que te guste :3 espero que el capi te haya gustado, gracias por comentar! Besotes!**

**Perdónenme si hay faltas de ortografía y faltan signos, pues comprenderán que mi hermano me descontrolo el teclado del notebook y me da flojera reiniciarlo jeje además son las tres de la madrugada en mi país, y es mi ultimo dia de vacaciones :c Entrare a clases, Bueno no las atormento mas jeje espero les haya gustado, y espero subir conti pronto, se les quiere un montón! *.* Abrazos!**


	10. La Fiesta

**¡Hola! c: Lamento la demora u.u Pero la escuela me tiene atada completamente, de hecho, considero un milagro hacer esta conti ;s La hice un poco más larga :3 Además con muchas sorpresas jeje Solo para agradecerles su apoyo y el ánimo que me dan *-***

_**Capitulo 10: **_"Fiesta"

—Maldición… Sesshomaru— Exclamo el chico mientras miraba con desagrado el lujoso auto color negro, adiós paseo, no podrá abrazar a Kagome, ¿Su hermano no pudo haber llegado cinco minutos más tarde? ¡Kami! Todo estaba en su contra.

—Sessho… Maru— Susurro Kagome mientras recordaba lo mas que podía al hermano mayor de su ex-novio, lo cual no fue mucho; ya que lo había visto un par de veces, vivía en otra ciudad y viajaba a Japón solo para reuniones familiares o actos importantes, desde los 18 que era empresario, ahora con sus 26 años era muy reconocido, al igual que toda la familia Taisho.

Souta y Shippo se pusieron rígidos, le tenían mucho respeto a Sesshomaru, incluso miedo, su frialdad no era bien recibida por ambos, nunca lo habían visto sonreír y eso era algo muy extraño para ambos ya que la vida tenía que ser feliz ¿No?

—Eh… Nosotros, iremos a jugar— Hablo Souta rápidamente para luego correr junto a Shippo hacia el pequeño parque de juegos del jardín, Sesshomaru nunca iría allí, el odiaba jugar.

Kagome miro extrañada a ambos, escapaban de algo y ese algo era Sesshomaru; pero al ver sus caras no pudo reprimir una carcajada la cual no paso desapercibida por Inuyasha.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? — Le pregunto mientras la mirada reír, era hermosa, como deseo escuchar su risa en esos tres años y ahora que lo hacía se daba cuenta que valió la pena la espera.

—¿Viste sus caras? — Logro decir mientras se bajaba de la moto, escucha la risa de Inuyasha a sus espaldas, continuaba igual de hermosa, ambos reían como hace tres años, pero no era como hace tres años, ¡Dios! Inuyasha lograba quitarle el enojo en un segundo y odiaba eso, había olvidado que hace 5 horas ambos dormían juntos ¿Qué diría Kikyo de eso?

—¿Ustedes juntos? — Ambos escucharon una voz fría, sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba, habían olvidado por completo su llegada.

—Hola hermanito— Dijo Inuyasha ignorando la pregunta anterior, no supo que responder, así que lo mas practico fue evadir la pregunta.

—Hola Inuyasha— Respondió Sesshomaru sin mirarlo —Hola Kagome— Dijo para luego ir hacia la chica y besarle su delicada mano, dejando a un Inuyasha muerto de celos ¿Quién se creía que era?

—Hola Sesshomaru— Correspondió al saludo un tanto nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a esos tratos tan formales, ella era mas de abrazos y besos en la mejilla.

—Eres toda una mujer, has crecido mucho desde la primera vez que te vi—continuo Sesshomaru mientras provocaba mas celos a su hermano menor y se dio cuenta, por esa misma razón lo continuaba haciendo.

—Deberías ir con mama ya que tenía muchas ganas de verte —hablo Inuyasha con sus celos a flote mientras se interponía en medio de los dos, no soportaba que estuviera tan cerca de Kagome.

—¿Y tú no deberías estar con tu futura esposa? — contraataco el chico de la voz fría dejando a un Inuyasha sin palabras — pero tienes razón , iré a ver a mama ya que debe estar muy preocupada por mi retraso — continuo para comenzar a caminar hasta la lujosa mansión Taisho dejando a un Inuyasha y una Kagome bastante nerviosos, pero la primera en hablar fue Kagome, rompiendo ese silencio incomodo.

—Bueno… Iré dentro— Apenas pudo formular palabras ya que estaba extremadamente nerviosa, iba a comenzar a caminar cuando siente que Inuyasha la toma del brazo delicadamente provocando que se detenga.

—Espera, yo… Quería disculparme por lo de ayer…— Dijo apenas el chico, el no era de pedir disculpas, pero Kagome valía la pena, la recuperaría, y si quería hacerlo debía comenzar con el pie derecho.

—Te perdono— Le sonrió sinceramente —Pero te agradecería que no lo volvieras a hacer— "No sabes el daño que me haces" Pensó mientras continuaba sonriendo, no era una sonrisa totalmente real, pero era lo que podía hacer.

—Sí, claro… — Respondió para el mismo, el quería volver a dormir con ella, pero ¡Que tonto! —No olvides, la fiesta de hoy, será... Divertida, creo— No sabía que decir, sus palabras salían incoherentemente de sus labios.

—Sí, lose… Hasta la noche, Inuyasha— Concluyo para luego verificar que su moto estuviera bien estacionada para después comenzar a caminar, su sonrisa se borro de su rostro, pero ella quería verlo ¿No? Debería estar feliz por haber logrado cruzar una palabra con él, algo que creía imposible.

Mientras tanto el chico observaba a la Kagome alejarse lentamente, aguantándose las ganas de correr a abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, que era un cobarde y un poco hombre, ¡Dios! Es increíble como un error te puede cambiar la vida entera, él en este mismo instante sería feliz junto a la chica, quizás que cosas habrían vivido juntos, tal vez ya estarían casados, pero ¿Qué ganaba con pensar esas cosas? Perdió a Kagome, por un error, debía pagar por sus errores.

oOoOoOo

—¿Estás bien cariño? —

—Si papá, estoy muy bien— Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Segura? — Volvió a preguntar el padre de la mencionada.

—Si… ¿Dudas de mi? — Respondió fingiendo dramatismo, al ver reír a su padre cambio su compostura por una más seria ¡Que inmadura Kagome! —Cambiando el tema ¿Qué sucedería si por causa del destino… No asisto a la fiesta de hoy en la noche? —Pregunto con inocencia.

—¡Ajam! Así que no quieres ir… ¿Por qué? — Pregunto con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, sabía que el nombre del culpable comenzaba con "I" y terminaba en "Nuyasha"

—Pues… No tengo ánimos, solo eso— Concluyo mirando hacia la blanca pared del salón que se encontraba desolado en ese momento.

—Debes estar allí, sería una falta de respeto, además… ¡Es una fiesta! Disfruta pequeña— Trata de convencerla el padre de Kagome.

—De acuerdo—

oOoOoOo

—¡Madre! ¿Podrías dejar de abrazarme? —

—Pero Sesshomaru, no te veía desde hace mucho tiempo ¡No sabes cuánto te he extrañado! — Concluye sin soltar a su hijo, es cierto; lo extrañaba mucho y él no la comprendía ¡Que insensible! Pareciera que no la había extrañado ni un poquito.

—Pero me has abrazado por veinte minutos ¿No crees que exageras? Debo ir a ver mi habitación y…— No puede terminar ya que es interrumpido.

—¡Tienes toda la tarde! — Continuaba la madre.

—Pero… Pero… ¡La fiesta! Debes programar los detalles ¿No? — Dijo triunfante mientras sentía como su madre al fin dejaba de abrazarlo.

—¡Oh! Cierto…— Respondió mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá más cercano —Por cierto… ¿No tenias novia? — Pregunto.

—Yo… No quiero hablar de eso— Concluyo mientras bajaba la miraba fríamente.

—Cariño, de las malas relaciones en el amor, se gana una experiencia y al mismo tiempo se evita cometer el mismo error dos veces; si las cosas no fueron como querías, la próxima vez será mejor y quizás conozcas a tu verdadero amor, el cual es solo uno; por lo tanto no es tan fácil encontrarlo, pero al hacerlo te darás cuenta que valió la pena la espera y el sufrimiento que pasaste hasta llegar a él— Aconsejo Izayoi mientras le acariciaba la mano a su hijo, sabía que no sería fácil que le contara lo que había sucedido, pero podía animarlo y aconsejarlo.

—Gracias madre, tus consejos son muy útiles— Agradeció mientras le brindaba una sonrisa algo fría pero sincera a su madre, en ese momento giro su vista hacia la ventana y vio a Kagome hablando con Sango en el jardín animadamente y tuvo la necesidad de hablar con ella… Ella lo entendería.

oOoOoOo

La noche había hecho presencia y la fiesta había comenzado, todos ya se encontraban en el salón, los padres del Inuyasha y Kagome hablaban animadamente, Sesshomaru se encontraba acosado por unas chicas las cuales no conocía, suponía que eran amigas de Kikyo, estaba completamente incomodo, pero no encontraba salida alguna; Kikyo hablaba con sus dos mejores amigas, engreídas como ella, pero también se encontraba Naraku con ellas, el cual miraba disimuladamente a Kagome; Inuyasha charlaba con Miroku, pero su mente se encontraba pensando en la azabache, además Miroku no le ayudaba mucho ya que solamente hablaba de las maravillas de Sango; y por ultimo… Kagome se encontraba en medio de un grupo de chicas no menor junto a Sango, todas charlaban animadamente mientras bebían ponche, Kagome sin alcohol, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a beber frecuentemente.

—Sango… ¿Estás segura que es sin alcohol? — Le pregunto a su prima al sentirle un gusto extraño.

—Sí, segura— Respondió mientras soltaba una carcajada al escuchar un chiste de Eri.

—Pero Kagome ¿Qué tiene de malo beber alcohol? Además será solo una noche— Le reprocho Yuka mientras la abrazaba por los hombros, estaba borracha, se notaba a kilómetros.

—Tienes razón— Concluyo, un vaso no le haría daño, solo esperaba no hacer el ridículo.

oOoOoOo

—¿Cancelaras la boda? — Pregunto Miroku.

—Si— Respondió Inuyasha completamente seguro.

—¿Y qué esperas? ¿Por qué no lo has hecho aun? —

—Miroku… Quería verla, si cancelaba la boda antes evitaría su regreso, y así nunca sabría su paradero, además, ayer regreso, no podía hacerlo el primer día de su llegada—

—Pues te aconsejo amigo, que lo hagas lo antes posible, Sango me ha contado que tiene una ola de pretendientes, es un milagro que no esté comprometida— Informo mientras notaba la cara de celos de Inuyasha.

—Lose… No me lo recuerdes— Dijo con fastidio y celos a la vez.

—Han visto a Kagome— Pregunto Inu Taisho algo preocupado alertando a Inuyasha.

—No… ¿Por qué la busca? — Pregunto Miroku al arrebatarle las palabras de la boca a Inuyasha.

—Pues el ponche tiene alcohol, y si Kagome lo bebe se pondrá…— No logro terminar, ya que fue interrumpido por el fuerte sonido que se produjo al chocar un vaso con la mesa.

—¡Los hombres son una mierda! — Se escucho por todo el salón junto a una carcajada, los tres dirigieron su mirada hacia el lugar y se sorprendieron enormemente al ver a Kagome totalmente borracha, con sus mejillas sonrojadas junto a una sonrisa imborrable de su rostro.

—¡Sí! — Hablaron a coro todas las mujeres que se encontraban a su alrededor mientras chocaban sus copas en símbolo de felicidad.

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que veía, tan hermosa y tan… Herida que se mostraba, ¿Cuánto daño le había hecho? ¡Como se arrepentía! Solo quería remediar todo lo malo que habían vivido y transformarlo en felicidad, pero ¿Ella lo aceptaría? Haría todo por ella ¡Todo!

—Lo único que hacen es hacernos sufrir— Continuo la azabache.

—¡Nos hacen ilusiones! ¡Son mujeriegos! ¡Creen que somos de su propiedad! ¡Se van con la primera chica que ven! — Gritaban las chicas al desahogarse un poco.

Mientras tanto Tamiko miraba la escena muy divertida, ver a Kagome a punto de subirse a la mesa totalmente borracha, las chicas le ayudaban a sostenerse de pie y hacer equilibrio, además el rostro de Inuyasha era muy divertido, pero se lo merecía; saber todo el daño que le había causado a la pobre chica.

Por otro lado Kikyo sonreía con malicia, ya que ella había sido la culpable del alcohol en el ponche, quería ver humillada a Kagome, tan humillada para así lograr su regreso a Nueva York. Sabía perfectamente los efectos que causaba el alcohol en su prima, y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para mostrarles a todos que su prima no era la inocente que todos conocían.

Dirigió su mirada hacia los presentes, inmediatamente su sonrisa se borro de sus labios, todos la miraban divertidos, las mujeres con comprensión, y otros con caras de babosos ¡No! No debía ser así ¡Debían burlarse! ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué todo le salía mal? Pero nunca imagino que las cosas se pondrían peor.

—¡Kikyo! ¡Eres una zorra! — Escucho decir a su prima e inmediatamente su palidez fue presente.

—¡Sí! Y una de las peores — La acompaño Sango, sentía todas las miradas en ella y eso le hubiera gustado en otras circunstancias, pero en ese momento era lo peor que le podía suceder.

—Si tu no hubieras llegado todo sería diferente ¡Pero gracias! Me dejaste ver al idiota que tenía como novio, el típico novio que al tener la primera oportunidad de serte infiel lo hace— Eso fue un golpe bajo para Inuyasha, al verla gritar lo que sentía y además ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas le destrozaba el corazón, solo quería abrazarla y besarla.

—¡Vamos Kagome! — Grito Ayumi mientras todas le aplaudían.

La mayoría de los presentes no entendía lo que sucedía, les instigaba saber y entender todo, se notaba que Kagome continuaba muy herida ¿Sería tan mala Kikyo?

—Señores, este ha sido un pequeño inconveniente, pero piensen que esto jamás sucedió— Dijo Miroku en voz alta tratando que quitar al menos un poco la tensión del lugar, todos observaron como Kikyo salía del salón bastante molesta y avergonzada sin mirar a nadie.

—Inuyasha, debes llevar a Kagome a su habitación, no confió en nadie más para aquello— Le hablo su ex-suegra mientras miraba a la chica con preocupación.

—Enseguida— Respondió apenas, aun triste por las palabras de la chica, camino con paso seguro para abrirse paso entre las mujeres que elogiaban a la chica.

—¿Qué quieres tu? — Le pregunto molesta la chica al divisarlo.

—Llevarte a tu cuarto, no te hace bien estar acá— Respondió lo más calmado posible.

—¿Y a ti qué? Vete con tu novia, déjame sola— Continuo aun más molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Lárgate, estamos bien con Kagome— Grito una chica mientras se escuchaba un coro a favor de sus palabras.

—Bien… Tendré que hacerlo por el modo difícil— Dijo para luego tomarla en sus brazos de una forma que la chica no tuviera escapatoria.

—¡Suéltame!—Gritaba la chica mientras pataleaba, pero sin ningún resultado positivo, ya que no tenia movilidad alguna.

Sintió como Inuyasha comenzaba a caminar con ella en brazos, sin decirle una sola palabra, lo que le molesto aun mas.

—Te odio—

—Lo sé— Dijo el chico con tristeza para luego acomodar mejor a la chica en sus brazos.

Kagome solamente se acurruco en los brazos del chico, se sentía mareada, con ganas de dormir, escucho como Inuyasha abría una puerta para luego entrar en ella, encender la luz y por ultimo sentir algo blando en su espalda, lo que significaba su cama.

—Pero también te amo— Dijo en un susurro apenas audible, pero eso basto para que Inuyasha se sorprendiera enormemente, no creyendo lo que oia.

—Que…Tu me…— No logro terminar ya que unos labios besaban los suyos ¡Dios! ¡Kagome lo estaba besando!

**oOoOoOo**

**Espero que les haya gustado n.n ¡Gracias! Por responder mi pregunta :3 Ahora sé que hare con Sessho jeje Esta vez no podre poner los agradecimientos u.u Pero les responderé por mensaje privado a las que pueda ya que no todas tienen cuenta, muchas gracias a todas *-* Me alegran los días con sus review *-* **

**En la próxima conti lo hare sin falta, además se acerca semana santa y hay tendré días libres ¡Uuuf! Administración de empresas ocupa tiempo x.x xD **

**Por cierto, lamento si no he dejado review en sus historias (Para las escritoras que leen esto) jeje Pero tampoco he podido leer u.u Omg! ¡Extraño las vacaciones! Me sobraba tiempo xD**

**Bueno…Espero volver prontito por acá c: ¡Las quiero un montón! Y ¡Muchas gracias! *-***


	11. ¿Mas Celos?

**¡Hola…! ¿Cómo están? Pues espero que muy bien, primero quiero disculparme por la tardanza, que fue mucha…! No sé cómo me atrase tanto, pero tengo demasiados trabajos en el colegio, de hecho ahora debería estar haciendo uno e.e Pero me tome un respiro y escribí :3 Espero que les guste la conti *-***

_**Capitulo 11: **_"¿Mas Celos?"

Inuyasha al sentir los labios de la chica sobre los suyos, le hizo sentir sensaciones que creía olvidadas, sensaciones que no sentía hace tres años, le hizo recordar desde la primera vez que beso a Kagome, hasta la última; antes de perderla.

Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a guiar el beso de manera tierna y delicada, sintiendo como la chica correspondía, le tomó, con una de sus manos, por los hombros, dejando que la contraria se posara en una de las mejillas ajenas para así dar un vaivén de caricias en ésta. Mantenía sus ojos completamente cerrados, disfrutando cada instante, cada segundo en el cual sus labios se encontraban sobre los ajenos. Comenzó a entrelazarlos con suavidad y ternura, esperando que también le correspondiera, lo que luego de un rato sucedió. Saboreaba la dulce esencia de la boca ajena, sintiendo que era casi una droga para él creyendo que no podría dejarla jamás, en ese momento ignoro el sabor a alcohol que provenía de la boca contraria, su sabor era delicioso, aun así tuvieron que separarle; por un elemento esencial llamado oxigeno.

—Yo también te amo Kagome— Susurro el chico aun con los ojos cerrados, pero al no escuchar respuesta, abrió los ojos y vio a chica completamente dormida en sus brazos, estúpido, olvido que la chica estaba ebria, esas cosas debían aclararlas cuando ambos estén consientes de sus actos; tal vez el beso fue un impulso de la chica ¿Pero su declaración? Dicen que los niños y borrachos no mienten ¿Verdad? Esas simples palabras le ocasionaron miles de sensaciones en su cuerpo, estaba decidido, no habría boda, al menos que la boda fuera con la chica dormida en sus brazos.

La recostó con cuidado en la cama, para luego cubrirla con las sabanas, le habría encantado recostarse al lado de la chica y dormir hasta el otro día o más, pero sería muy abusivo de su parte, primero quería solucionar todos los problemas exteriores a su relación para luego volver a ser feliz con la chica, se oía tan fácil; pero era lo más complicado del mundo ¡Todo por su propia culpa! Observo a la chica, tan hermosa como siempre, con sus largas pestañas, mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios tan deliciosos, le dio un corto beso en la frente para luego salir de la habitación, si continuaba observándola, sabía perfectamente que no resistiría la tentación de besarla y ella en su estado se dejaría llevar.

Dio un largo suspiro al llegar a la puerta de su habitación para luego abrirla y sentir la desolación del lugar, prefería un millón de veces la habitación de Kagome, con ella dentro claro; entro lentamente para luego encender la luz y cerrar la puerta; decidió por dormirse enseguida, de lo contrario la tentación podía ganarle, después de todo, las habitaciones estaban a menos de dos metros de distancia, se quito su camisa y pantalones, quedando solo en bóxer dejando a ver su perfecto cuerpo bien formado y trabajado con ejercicios, esa era una forma de olvidarse de sus problemas por un momento; se recostó en su cama mirando fijamente un punto imaginario en el techo, necesitaba dormirse rápido y gracias a Kami, sus rogos se cumplieron.

oOoOoOo

La chica se giraba de un lado a otro, no lograba dormir por la luz que entraba por su ventana, ¿Quién rayos había corrido las cortinas? ¡Aich! Ella que deseaba dormir hasta tarde.

—Dormilona ¿No crees que dormiste suficiente ya? — Escucha oír la chica, activando todos sus sentidos de un golpe, esa voz era de… ¡Imposible!

—¡Kouga! — Grito la azabache, mientras saltaba de su cama para abrazarlo fuertemente siendo correspondida inmediatamente, pero see arrepintió ya que le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza ¿Qué había hecho anoche? — ¡Tonto! Pensé que no vendrías— Dijo alegre ignorando el dolor de cabeza y junto a ellos sus pensamientos.

—¿Y no verte? Estás loca, te extrañe mucho Kagome— Continuo el moreno para luego besar la mejilla de la chica.

—Yo también te extrañe mucho— Confeso la chica al separarse de él, dando paso a una oleada de preguntas— ¿Hace cuanto llegaste? ¿Por qué no llegaste antes? ¿Cómo entraste a la habitación? ¿Hable dormida?— Solo escucho una carcajada del chico provocando que no hiciera más preguntas.

—Pues... Hace una hora, por mi trabajo que por cierto me ocupa todo el día, entre por la puerta, y no, aunque me hubiera gustado oírte— Respondió son una sonrisa, la ultima respuesta era falsa, claro que había hablado, pronunciando el nombre de su primo, Inuyasha era el ser más estúpido del universo, ¿Como era capaz de hacerle daño a la mujer más perfecta que había conocido jamás? Odio verla llorar por él, odio verla sufrir por ese inepto, y en la actualidad… Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho.

—Que bueno, me alegra verte… Eres mi mejor amigo, como mi hermano; te extrañaba en Nueva York, hablar por teléfono o comunicarnos por Internet no es lo mismo— Hablo la chica mientras lo tomaba del brazo amistosamente sonriendo sinceramente.

—También te extrañe mucho… Pero ahora podemos recuperar todo el tiempo perdido ¿No? — Sugirió Kouga mientras le sonreía, suspirando resignado para sus adentros, el era un hermano para Kagome; nunca lo vio como algo más y eso le dolía, pero se había ganado su afecto y eso no era malo, al contrario lo hacía feliz… Porque si ella era feliz, él lo seria; sus sentimientos pasaban a segundo plano.

—¡Sí!— Iba a continuar hablando pero fue interrumpida ya que la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe dejando ver al chico que le robaba los sueños a Kagome.

—Kagome yo…— Hablo Inuyasha deteniéndose enseguida al ver la escena que había en la habitación, ambos abrazados, ambos sonreían antes de verlo, ambos ¡Juntos! En la habitación de ella ¡Dios! Definitivamente nunca debió salir de la habitación de la chica, la venia a arreglar las cosas con la chica. Pensaba que sería más fácil, definitivamente el destino lo odiaba —¿Tu qué haces aquí? —

—Pues saludando a Kagome… ¡Torpe! — Respondió Kouga observando la cara de celos que ponía su primo ¿¡Cómo demonios podía tener celos si se casara!? El defendería a Kagome a toda costa; no dejaría que el inepto de su primo jugara con ella nuevamente.

—¿No podías esperarla abajo? — Pregunto el ojidorado soportando las ganas de ir hacia la chica para besarla y darle a conocer a ese lobucho que le pertenecía solo a él.

—No… ¿Podrías salir? Estábamos conversando— Respondió y pregunto Kouga mientras miraba a la chica, la cual no decía ninguna palabra, su nerviosismo era evidente, ¡Como envidiaba a su primo!

—Pues yo… Necesito hablar con Kagome— Respondió solamente el ojidorado mientras observaba a la chica, la cual miraba el suelo algo sonrojado, demasiado adorable.

—Yo…— Dijo Kagome apenas ¡Las palabras no salían de su boca! Ambas miradas estaban en ella y eso le ponía los nervios de punta, quería saber lo que Inuyasha venía a decirle, pero prefería no oírle, podía hacerle daño… En ese momento recordó su sueño, en el cual besaba a Inuyasha, odiaba soñar con él, ya que era tan feliz en su imaginación, pero al despertar volvía la desolación de ver al chico en manos de su prima, por eso… Prefería perder el contacto con él.

Kouga iba a responder pero Izayoi apareció por la puerta de improvisto, viendo la escena asombrada… Su hijo molesto y celoso, su sobrino mirando a Inuyasha con odio su y ex-nuera la cual la miraba bastante sonrojada ¡Que lio!

—Chicos… El desayuno está listo, bajen enseguida… Todos los esperan— Dijo para luego ir hacia Kagome y tomarle la mano para salir de la habitación, sabía perfectamente que ella no deseaba estar allí y lo mínimo era ayudarla un poco. Ambas caminaban hacia el comedor.

—Gracias— Dijo la chica mientras le sonreía sinceramente — No quería estar ahí— Confeso.

—Lose… Querida, lo note enseguida— Dijo sonriéndole para luego acariciarle el cabello despeina a la chica.

—Pero… Estoy con la ropa de ayer, despeinada y sin lavar— Dijo Kagome mientras se detenía con la intención de volver a su habitación, pero al pensar que quizás Inuyasha y Kouga continúen ahí provoca su nerviosismo.

—Te vez adorable, además no eres la única, una amiga de Kikyo está con su pijama… Y no es muy bonito que digamos; una tía mía no se quito su máscara de dormir, ¡Espanto a mi sobrino de tres años! — Contaba animadamente Izayoi mientras se acercaban al lugar, Kagome no pudo evitar reír por los comentarios de su ex-suegra ¡Que mal sonaba eso!

Al llegar al inmenso comedor, Kagome pudo confirmar que Izayoi decía la verdad al ver a la chica con horrible pijama, nadie estaba bien presentable y eso le aliviaba, al llegar todas las miradas se centraron el ella, algunos la observaban divertidos, otras amistosamente, Kikyo y sus amigas la veían con odio, excepto una que le sonrió ampliamente ¡Dios! ¿Qué había hecho anoche? No entendía nada; solo recordaba haber bebido y… No, nada más en su mente.

Tomo asiento en medio de Sango y Tamiko, enseguida sintió los brazos de su prima rodearla sorpresivamente la cual correspondió enseguida a su abrazo.

—¡Buenos días! ¿Te duele la cabeza? — Pregunto con una amplia sonrisa mientras tomaba una tostada y se la llevaba a su boca.

—Pues… Si, algo… Respecto a eso ¿Qué hice anoche? — Pregunto nerviosamente la chica.

—Hiciste algo que debiste haber hecho hace mucho tiempo— Se unió Tamiko a la conversación, recibiendo una afirmativa de Sango y confundiendo mas a la azabache.

—¿Y eso significa…?— Pregunto Kagome al mirar a ambas mujeres con nerviosismo, sea lo que haya hecho, no debió haber sido muy bueno.

—Pusiste en su lugar a la zorra de Kikyo… Y casi al tonto de Inuyasha— Respondió Sango tranquilamente mientras observaba la cara de horror de Kagome y escuchaba la carcajada de Tamiko.

—No te alarmes querida, que la única perjudicada fue ella… Tú quedaste como una súper heroína— Le dijo Tamiko mientras sonreía, pero Kagome no se sintió mejor, enseguida dirigió su mirada hacia su prima la cual obviamente la miraba con odio.

—Que le dije… Exactamente— Pregunto mientras trataba de recordar algo, pero nada… Imposible ¿Por qué a Sango no le afecto tanto?

—Pues… Muchas cosas— Respondió Sango tratando de evitar el tema, Kagome iba a insistir, pero en ese momento Inuyasha y Kouga dieron su aparición en el comedor, ambos extremadamente molestos; Kagome estaba segura que habían discutido, al menos no hubo golpes… O eso pensaba.

Cada uno se fue por su lado, no sin antes dedicarse una mirada de odio; Kouga se sentó entre Shippo y Sonomi, la madre de Kagome, el niño comía desesperadamente lo cual le causo gracia, luego de eso comenzó una agradable charla con Sonomi.

En cambio Inuyasha se vio obligado a estar entre su prometida y una amiga de esta, era el último asiento disponible, Kikyo lo había reservado para él, ella misma lo había confesado. Observo a su prometida, hablaba tranquilamente, como si hubiera olvidado el accidente de ayer, pero cada vez que miraba a Kagome, lo hacía con odio y eso le preocupaba, Kikyo es vengativa, podría jurar que haría cualquier cosa por lastimar a Kagome, pero él lo impediría, la cuidaría y protegería a toda costa, no permitiría que alguien lastime a Kagome nuevamente como lo hizo él.

—¿Cariño? ¿Estas bien? — Escucho decir a Kikyo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos para luego ver a Kikyo mirándolo molesta.

—¿Que quieres? — Pregunto algo molesto, no tenia ánimos de nada; primero, entra a la habitación de la chica tratando de aclarar las cosas y la encuentra abrazando a su detestable primo, sacando sus celos a flote enseguida, después los dejan a ambos solos en la habitación, lo cual provoco una discusión, eso era evidente.

_Flash Back_

—¿Cuál es tu idea? ¿Volver a ilusionar a Kagome de nuevo, para que después te vea en el altar prometiéndole a otra chica que le serás fiel y la harás feliz hasta la eternidad, rompiéndole el corazón? — Dijo Kouga molesto mientras se acercaba al ojidorado con claras intenciones de pelear si es necesario.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo… Además ¿Qué clase de persona me crees? No sería capaz…—

—¡Ja! Para tu información ¡Ya lo hiciste! La hiciste sufrir de la peor manera, no sabes la impotencia que me daba al verla llorar por ti, no lo sabes y nunca lo sabrás; si antes te odiaba por tenerla, te odie más cuando la perdiste, además de esa forma tan ruin y perversa… No te creía así Inuyasha…—

—¡Cállate! ¿Piensas que no me siento bastante mal? No sabes cuánto la extrañe, ni tampoco cuanto me arrepentí, se que fui un… Animal, pero no sé que me sucedió… Nunca pensé que las cosas llegarían a ese punto y supongo que no supe decir "No" En el momento, daría lo que fuera por volver atrás y cambiar todo ¡Lo que fuera! Pero es imposible…— Grito Inuyasha mientras apretaba sus manos fuertemente para evitar golpear al individuo frente a él —No sabes… Cuanto la amo— Susurro en un tono casi inaudible mientras bajaba la miraba.

Kouga solo lo observo con algo de tristeza y rabia a la vez, pero al ver la mirada del chico ambarino se dio cuenta que decía la verdad, la amaba… Pero no la merecía.

—Pues… Debes luchar por ella— Respondió simplemente mientras salía de la habitación, dejando a Inuyasha bastante molesto con infinitas ganas de darle a conocer a su primo que Kagome le pertenecía... Y eso haría.

oOoOoOo

**Y Kouga hizo presencia en este fic c: Jeje Ya era hora de su aparición :P Espero que les haya gustado *-* Muchas gracias por sus lindos review, me alegran mucho y me hacen feliz :3 Hoy se suponía que pondría los agradecimientos aquí… Pero estoy tan distraída que les agradecí por PM ._. Así que en el próximo capítulo si o si jeje Ahora pondré sus lindos nombres :3**

**Neri Dark****, ****Tsuyu. M. Otaku****, ****gangstaluv****, ****soy un limon salvaje****, ****TheInuyasha****, ****Marianux****, ****Nai SD****, ****Ferita Taisho****, ****Rosekagome22****, ****aries96****, ****Alex Aome Moon****, ****kaon****, ****Guest****, ****Marlene Vasquez****, ****Princezz Inuyoukai****, ****CONEJA****, ****danita-inu****.**

**Muchas gracias *-* De verdad, espero subir la conti mas pronto, pero díganle a mis profesores que no den tantos trabajos e informes x.x que me colapsan completamente… ¡Extraño las vacaciones! xD Bueno… Dejo de dar pena y me pongo a leer :3 Nos vemos en la próxima conti (Que espero que sea pronto :P)…Las quiero un montón *-* **


	12. Invitación

**¡Hola! ¿Se acuerdan de mí? T.T Lo dudo :c Perdón, perdón y mil veces perdón :c Nunca pensé tardarme tanto en una continuación :c Pero prácticamente escribía un párrafo por día ya que los estudios me ocupan todo el tiempo T.T Espero que le guste la conti :3**

_**Capitulo 12: "Invitación"**_

—Kagome… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?— Escucho la azabache a sus espaldas, se encontraba en un columpio del gigantesco jardín sumergida en sus pensamientos, aun recordaba el incomodo desayuno, Inuyasha mandándole miradas de odio a Kouga, Kikyo mandarle indirectas y besar a Inuyasha frente a ella sabiendo el daño que le causaba, suponía que era un tipo de venganza…. Por lo de la noche anterior.

—¿Sesshomaru? Por supuesto— Respondió Kagome bastante sorprendida, jamás había conversado formalmente con la persona frente a ella —¿De qué deseas hablarme? —

—Pues veras… Quisiera preguntarte… Yo deseo…— Comenzó a titubear, no es fácil contarle tus asuntos privados a alguien, y menos si esa persona es la ex-novia de tu hermano menor, pero necesitaba desahogarse.

—Tranquilo… Busca las palabras adecuadas y cuando estés listo me dices— Lo interrumpió la chica mientras le sonreía sinceramente, Sesshomaru tomo asiento en el columpio continuo al suyo y ella comenzó a balancearse lentamente mientras esperaba la respuesta del chico.

Sesshomaru la observo buscando las palabras adecuadas, de alguna u otra forma esa chica le inspiraba confianza y eso le permitió hablar más fácilmente.

—Yo… Tenía una novia ¿Sabes? Y yo la amaba, la amo, creo… Pensaba todo el día en ella, era mi complemento, esencial para mí, incluso llegue a pensar que era vital para mí y… De cierta forma lo fue—Suspiro mientras Kagome escuchaba atentamente— Ella… Decía que me amaba, me hizo mil promesas de amor eterno… Pero la primera oportunidad que tuvo para engañarme lo hizo, no sabes cuánto me duele… Siempre vi ese dolor lejos de mí, que era inmune a él… Pero cuando sucedió es imposible evitarlo, sufrí mucho… Aun me persigue el mismo dolor, como si hubiera sido ayer… ¿Qué hiciste tú para olvidar a idiota de mi hermano?

Kagome se detuvo completamente mientras su miraba se fijaba en el suelo, nunca imagino que el hombre más frio que conocía podría sufrir por amor, pero se apresuro en responder.

— ¿Crees que lo he olvidado? No es para nada sencillo… Han pasado tres años y… No lo puedo comprender, no entiendo la lógica del amor al hacernos sufrir… Se supone que debe ser perfecto, pero en mi caso es todo lo contrario— Lo último lo dijo casi en un tono inaudible, pero enseguida subió su tono de voz para continuar— Pero tu caso puede ser distinto… Es decir, el destino incluirá a tu camino a la persona especial, a la que te será fiel y no te desilusionara nunca, quizás tarde, pero llegara…— Iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida

— ¿Y tu…Porque no tienes novio? Es decir…Te sobran pretendientes y continuas soltera, sin indicios de darle esperanza a alguno… ¿Por qué?— Pregunto, si el rompimiento de su corazón había sucedido hace tres años y ella aun no olvidaba al idiota de su hermano ¿El podría hacerlo en menos tiempo?

— Mi caso es distinto… Yo no he estado con otra persona porque no me he vuelto a enamorar de la magnitud en que ame a Inuyasha, él fue un antes y un después en mi vida, lo ame de tal manera… Soñaba con nuestro futuro, pero hubo un solo problema, yo era la estúpida que lo hacía mientras él hacía de las suyas a mis espaldas, siempre pensé que los hombres eran más infieles que las mujeres, pero me doy cuenta que ambos sexos son igual de imprudentes— Hablo con más confianza, Sesshomaru no era el ser sin corazón que pensaba, tenia sentimientos y mas que sinceros.

—Yo pensaba igual que tu… Incluso ella muchas veces dudaba de mí pensando que le era infiel, pero la infiel fue ella… Pero ¡No se qué hacer! — Confeso amargura.

—Déjaselo todo al destino… El sabrá que hacer, tu ex-novia se arrepentirá, estoy segura, de la misma forma que tratara de volver a tu vida… Tú debes decidir lo correcto y quizás el amor de tu vida llegara para hacerte feliz… Solo una cosa Sesshomaru, ten paciencia y no dejes que la tristeza llene tu corazón— Termino Kagome para luego sonreírle a Sesshomaru sinceramente, le había dolido un poco recordar el pasado pero era necesario para aliviar un poco el corazón de Sesshomaru.

—Gracias Kagome, me ayudo mucho hablar contigo, sé que puedo confiar en ti— Agradeció con su tono de voz no tan frio, por un momento llego a pensar que ella se burlaría de él, pero fue todo lo contrario —Por cierto… Mi hermano fue el idiota más grande del mundo al perderte—

Kagome simplemente le sonrió tristemente, todos decían lo mismo, pero era al revés… Ella no fue suficiente para Inuyasha.

—Cuando necesites… Lo que sea, puedes confiar en mí— Respondió simplemente mientras volvió a balancearse lentamente en el columpio —¿Sabes? Yo hace tres años te tenia temor, nunca pensé estar hablando contigo como lo hago ahora— Confeso mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Ah sí? Pues yo tampoco— Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa —Ya vez como es el destino.

Ambos continuaron hablando de cosas triviales sin percatarse que unos ojos dorados miraban la escena desde su habitación bastante molesta.

—Primero el idiota de Naraku, luego Kouga y ahora el estúpido de Sesshomaru ¿Es imposible verla sola un momento? — Se pregunto furioso mientras tomaba con brusquedad su chaqueta, quería separar al idiota de su hermano de Kagome, miro por última vez por su ventana pero lo que vio le enfureció mil veces más de lo que estaba, ambos sonreían alegremente ¡Que rabia! Ella le pertenecía solamente a él. Iba saliendo de la habitación tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que tropezó con alguien.

—¡Hey! ¿Amigo te encuentras bien? — Pregunto Miroku al verlo caminar tan furioso por el pasillo del lugar.

—¿Como haces para que los idiotas que coquetean con la chica que amas dejen de hacerlo? — Pregunto frustrado mientras bajaba un poco el tono de voz, alguien podía oír y eso sería un desastre.

—Creo que debemos hablar en un lugar más privado— Sugirió Miroku al ver una empleada acercarse por el pasillo, Inuyasha asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio hasta llegar a la habitación temporal de Miroku, este enseguida encendió su Xbox 360 para luego pasarle uno de los dos controles a Inuyasha, de ese modo si alguien entraba verían la cara de enfado de su amigo y pensarían que es producto de su perdida en el juego.

—¿Jugaremos o charlaremos? — Pregunto Inuyasha alzando una ceja mientras tomaba el control y se sentaba en el sofá de la habitación, en ese momento debería estar separando a Kagome de Sesshomaru, no jugar, pero necesitaba el consejo de su amigo, encendió el mando bruscamente y por primera vez miro la pantalla, el juego no era nada más que un juego bastante simple "Tekken" es solamente presionar botones para ganarle a tu adversario, en otras palabras, es un juego de pelea.

—Ambas— Respondió mientras elegía su personaje — Inuyasha… ¿¡Tu como esperas sacar de tu camino a los pretendiente de Kagome si te casaras en unas semanas!? — Pregunto exaltado ¡No entendía a su amigo!

—Lose… Pero no lo puedo evitar, ni siquiera yo me entiendo… No sé cómo decirle a Kikyo que no la amo y nunca lo he hecho, que siempre he amado a su prima ¿Qué dirán sus padres? ¿Familia? ¿Amigos? ¿¡Todos!? Que dirían si cancelo mi boda con Kikyo para cambiarla por una boda con Kagome ¡No es fácil! — Concluyo el ojidorado mientras presionaba los botones con gran fuerza causada por su furia.

—¡Eres un idiota! Te interesa más el "qué dirán" que tu propia felicidad, pues bien… Cásate con Kikyo, se infeliz toda tu vida mientras vez a Kagome desde tu ventana con otro hombre, casada, con hijos… Pero no vengas con tus celos, no tienes derecho a tenerlos, no te pertenece, si tu no tomas las decisiones correctas, nunca cambiaran las cosas… El tiempo se agota Inuyasha— Dijo Miroku molesto, no entendía a su amigo y eso le desesperaba, era tan difícil entenderlo.

Inuyasha quedo sin palabras, incluso soltó levemente el control del juego dejándole la victoria segura a Miroku, pero no importaba, él tenía razón, razón en cada palabra ¡Dios! Necesitaba hablar con Kagome, decirle toda la verdad, prometerle que la amaría cada día se su vida y era verdad ¡La amaba cono loco! Estaba a punto de dejar el juego e ir en busca de la chica cuando la puerta se abrió de improvisto.

—Yo… Lo siento… No debí…— Se escucho la voz de la chica nerviosa, Inuyasha dirigió su mirada a la dueña de la voz y se sorprendió al ver a Sango en el lugar, así que Miroku y Sango tenían algo más que una relación de amigos.

— Sanguito, perdón por el retraso, Inuyasha no quería aceptar su derrota— Dijo el chico mujeriego algo nervioso al sentirse descubierto por su mejor amigo —Iremos a dar un paseo— Concluyo.

—¿Quieres venir? — Pregunto Sango con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa, enseguida vio a Miroku mirarla con extrañeza —

—Yo… Claro que n…—

—Kagome vendrá…— Se apresuro a decir Sango, Miroku enseguida comprendió el plan de su "Amiga" Y ambos se miraron maliciosamente, si Inuyasha aceptaba seria un paseo bastante interesante.

***-* Espero que les haya gustado y ahora los agradecimientos *-***

**setsuna17****:****¡Hola!****:3 ¡Gracias! Inu también sufre :c Le debe doler xD Kagome ha sufrido mucho, le toca a Inu ahora… Perdón la demora :c Espero no hacerlo más!**

**Marlene Vasquez:**** ¡Hola! *-* Si… Tienes razón, sería extraño que Kikyo se quedara de brazos cruzados… Pero ya le sucederá algo muy "bueno" xD Inu ha sido posesivo siempre y me gusta eso jeje es parte de él… ¡Gracias por tu review! :3**

**Rosekagome22 :**** Hola amiga ;3 Gracias *-* Pues tu Sesshomaru fue protagonista en este capítulo :3 Y está haciendo muy bien su trabajo de sacarle celos a Inu jeje Espero que te haya gustado :3 ¡Saludos amiga! C:**

**Sagittarius no Liz:** ***-* Hola! Si! Muchos muchos celos!… Kouga, Sesshomaru, Naraku y pues… Aun quedan sorpresitas jeje :$ Hoy fue el turno de Sessho c:** **Jaja escráchenla (? Amiga… ¡Has inventado una palabra! xD La incluiré a mi diccionario xD **

**Princezz Inuyoukai: ****Hola amiga c: Pues si… tiene otra razón para tener celos y tendrá muchas más jiji Que malvada soy T.T**

**TheInuyasha: **** Sii u.u ahora tarde más :$ Espero no hacerlo más (Siempre digo lo mismo y cada vez tardo mas xD) "Acción y celos" La mejor mezcla :P Pues no se cuanto tarde Inu en cancelar la boda T.T Es tan complicado nuestro Inu :3 Espero que te haya gustado la conti amiga! *-* Saludos c:**

**Marianux****: ¡Gracias :3! Cada vez falta menos para que cancele la boda… Pero no sé cuando xD Si… tarde más de lo esperado en actualizar u.u Pero volveré tarde o temprano Muajaja No se desharán de mi tan fácilmente xD Bueno amiga! Espero que te haya gustado! :3 PD: Si pudiera haría que los profesores no nos mandaran trabajo, al contrario… Que nosotros les mandemos trabajos a ellos para que vean lo que se siente T.T XD**

**gangstaluv**: **Tarde mucho ahora (? Kouga no apareció mucho en este capi porque comió todo el día xD Pero en el próximo volverá :D Ya te di tu dosis de Sesshomaru :3 Espero que haya sido suficiente xD Aunque no hay duda que habrá más :3 Espero que te haya gustado!**

**IvyUchihaEiriYagamiTaisho:**** ¡Me encanta que te encante! :3 Si tarde u.u ¡Perdóname! ;c Kikyo ya recibirá su merecido *-* Espero que te haya gustado! Y perdón por la demora :c ¡Saludos!**

** :**** ¡Gracias! No me rendiré *-* Puede que me demore mucho… Pero subiré conti tarde o temprano :3 ¡Espero que te haya gustado! ¡Besos!**

**aomesita14:**** Hola amiga! C: Que bueno que te guste :3 Te entiendo… Yo también soy malvada Muajaja Si… Es tonto, pero no lo odies ;c xD Sip… La mayoría de los hombres caen en esa categoría .-. Son muy similares en ese aspecto :c Lo hare sufrir solo para que aprenda su lección :3 Espero que te haya gustado amiga! No darás lata c: Espero verte acá seguido *-***

**Lia-chan555:**** Gracias! Me sonrojas :$ xD OMG! Amiga tienes un record mundial de lectura rápida jeje :3 Gracias *-* Nadie me había alagado tanto :$ *-* Espero que te haya gustado la conti! *-* ¿Cuanto tardaste en leerla? ¿10 minutos? Jeje :3 Kouga no apareció mucho en esta conti u.u Pero en la próxima si :3 Kikyo… Ñee no hace mucho protagonismo aquí jeje :3 Gracias de nuevo! Cuidate! Besotes! *-***

**Neri Dark: ****No me dan ni 5 minutos de descanso u.u Pero acá estoy jeje No me agradezcas por responder los reviews :3 Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer c: *-* Inu celoso es un amor! A mi también me encanta jeje c: Espero que te haya gustado la conti! *-* Besos!**

**Guest: ****;3 Sisi! Sesshomaru ya hizo acto de presencia jeje Inu hoy sufrió de nuevo por celos Muajaja Y pues Kikyo no siquiera yo sé lo que le pasara xDD Que bueno que te guste la historia :3 Cuidate! Besos! :3 **

**hikary-neko: ****:3 Gracias *-* ¿Hablaste con mis profes? T.T Creo que no te hicieron caso xD :c Si… puede que falte para que se unan de nuevo xD Perdon por la demora u.u Espero que te haya gustado la conti amiga! :3 También te quiero :3 **

**danita-inu**: **Perdon por la demora u.u** **Jajaja Sii… Pues tienen mucha ayuda para acelerar la no boda xD :3 Mucho celos! :3 Espero que te haya gustado la conti! Cuídate amiga! Besos! :3 **

**nanami kiss: ****Perdon por hacerte esperar más de la cuenta :c Espero que te haya gustado! :3 Jaja Sii, desearía tener el coraje para hacerlo, pero me suspenderían por meses xD Cuídate c: Besos!**

**elena 79 :**** Gracias! :3 Actualice un poco tarde u.u Pero actualice c: PD: O.P.D es Oh Por Dios? Perdona mi ignorancia xD ;c Besos!**

**Guest ****: Lo continúe! :3 Espero que te haya gustado *-* Ahora tratare de subir conti mas seguido c: Tratare de todas las formas posibles T.T *-* Besos! C:**

**kirara1926:**** Hola! :3 Me siento halagada al ser la primera historia que lees después que un largo tiempo *-* ¿Ya no haces fan fics? ;3 Espero que sí! Qué bueno que te guste! Espero que siga así! Perdona la demora :3 Gracias! Cuídate! C:**

**Tsuyu. M. Otaku:**** Hola! *-* Que bueno que te haya gustado Tsuyu ;3 Si… Soy la persona más malvada que hay, tan mala que me demoro mucho en subir conti T.T Sipis… Kouga dio su aparición y de qué manera jeje c: Concuerdo con que es un perfecto amigo :3 Puede que sea triste verlos a ambos así… Pero puede que a Kouga le haga un "regalito" xD; Asi es… A Inuyasha no le saldrá tan fácil como esperaba :P Jajajaja Toda la razón ;3 El karma y nosotras somos las culpables de sus ataques de celos xDD Esperoo que te haya gustado la conti :3 Gracias por tus ánimos Tsuyu-chan ;3 Besitos! **

**Coneja**: **Hola amiga! Inu si pagara Muajaja No le saldrá tan fácil recuperarla ;3 El se lo busco ¿No? Espero que ye haya gustado la conti ;3 Gracias por tu review *-* Besitos! :3**

**The Harley Davidson Lady**: **Que bueno que te guste! *-* Jeje A Kikyo solo le di un pequeño "adelanto" De lo que le espera :P Soy muy mala xD Espero que te haya gustad la conti! Besos! Gracias por tu review :3**

**Bueno eso ton todos :D Gracias a todas por sus review! *-* Me hacen muy feliz! Por cierto… Ahora "que tengo tiempo libre" Aprovechare de leer sus fanfiction :c Que no he tenido tiempo siquiera para leer T.T Pero me pondré al dia *-* Ademas… Son muy interesantes! *-* Bueno… Me despido, espero verlas pronto *-* Las quiero mucho! Sayito! **


	13. Oportunidad

**Hola… u.u ¿Cuánto tarde? ¡Demasiado! Pero literalmente escribía una palabra por día ._. Nunca pensé que estaría tan ocupada… Pero bueno, espero que me perdonen por la tardanza y que les guste la conti *u* Eso me haría mas feliz… ¡Cuánto las extrañe! T.T**

_**Capitulo 13 "Oportunidad"**_

—¿Ka…Kagome? — Susurro Inuyasha nerviosamente, si Kagome iba sería una gran oportunidad para aclarar las cosas con la chica, necesitaba hacerlo.

—Si… Mi prima nos acompañara para ver su regalo de bodas— Mintió Sango, pero notó como el nerviosismo de Inuyasha aumento al escuchar sus palabras.

—¿Quieres ir? Pero deberás cerrar los ojos… El regalo debe ser sorpresa— Pregunto y sugirió Miroku mientras sonreía, su amigo es tan ingenuo a veces.

—¿Ahora? — Volvió a preguntar el ojidorado, trato de todas formas evitar su nerviosismo, pero la mirada de Miroku le confirmo lo contrario ¡Keh! Estúpidos sentimientos.

—Si… ¡En cinco minutos nos encontramos en el salón principal! Ve a prepararte— Le ordeno Sango para luego empujarlo hacia la salida de la habitación.

—¡Oye! Ni siquiera he aceptado— Protesto Inuyasha mientras era empujado por la chica de gran carácter.

—¿Aceptas? — Pregunto nerviosamente al pensar que la respuesta seria negativa, planeo un perfecto plan en menos 5 minutos y ese idiota no lo iba a arruinar.

—Acepto— Confirmo el chico mientras salía por su propia cuenta de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—¿Cuál es tu plan? — Pregunto Miroku una vez cerrada la puerta de la habitación, Sango era una caja de sorpresas.

—Simple… Le envió a Kagome un mensaje de texto informándole que la necesito en el salón principal, ella ira y la obligaremos a ir… Después de todo, no querrá parecer débil ante Inuyasha, conozco a mi prima como la palma de mi mano— Explico Sango mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el móvil y escribía rápidamente el mensaje de texto, Miroku solo escucho el presionar de la tecla "enter" Que indicaba que el mensaje fue enviado.

—Muy bien… Pero Sanguito, yo quería estar a solas contigo— Confeso Miroku un tanto frustrado viendo como la chica se sonrojaba al guardar su móvil.

—Y lo estaremos… La idea es dejarlos solos para que aclaren sus cosas ¿No? —

oOoOoOoOo

—Sango… ¿Qué es lo tan urgente? — Pregunto Kagome al llegar al salón apresuradamente, pensaba que su prima estaba en puros, pero al verla con Miroku no entendía la situación.

—Pues quiero que me acompañes de compras, como los viejos tiempos ¿Recuerdas? — Comento la pelinegra mientras le tomaba la mano a su prima alegremente.

—¿Miroku también ira de compras? — Pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro, seguramente el cargara las bolsas… "Pobre" pensó, sin saber el plan que le esperaba a ella.

—Si… Iremos los cuatro— Hablo Miroku con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, no sabía cómo se lo tomaría Kagome al saber que Inuyasha también iría de "Compras"

—¿Cuatro? — Pregunto la azabache al no ver a la cuarta persona.

—Yo también iré— Escucho una voz a sus espaldas, esa voz… La conocía perfectamente, pero era prácticamente imposible que Inuyasha fuera con ellos, debía estar muy ocupado con los asuntos de su boda, además no tiene motivos para salir con ellos.

Pero todas sus expectativas fallaron al voltearse lo primero que vio fue un par de obres doradas que la cautivaban cada vez que se observaban ¡Imposible! ¡Inuyasha no debía ir!

—¿Tu? — Fue lo único que salió de los labios de la chica, aun no comprendía el porqué ella debía ir, tampoco porque Inuyasha los acompañaba, tampoco entendía las miradas cómplices entre Miroku y Sango ¿¡Alguien le podría explicar!?

—Por supuesto ¿Algún problema? — Pregunto el peli plateado ocultando su nerviosismo, verla frente de él lo hacía temblar completamente, esa chica provocaba en él cosas que no las experimentaba con nadie más, la tendría solo para él si no hubiera sido tan idiota hace tres años, es cierto que el pasado te condena, el mismo lo comprobó.

—No… Ninguno— Respondió simplemente mientras le daba la espalda nuevamente, de alguna forma le alegraba tenerlo cerca, al menos tendría un nuevo recuerdo de él, un recuerdo que no esperaba tener.

—¿Nos vamos? — Hablo Miroku nervioso al sentir la tensión en el ambiente, era evidente, observo a Sango discretamente y esta le sonrió tranquilamente ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila?

—Claro…— Respondió en un susurro Inuyasha mientras esperaba todos salieran de la habitación y así fue, Sango salió junto a Kagome mientras Miroku lo espero para que ambos fueran atrás de ambas chicas.

—Pensé que le habían dicho que yo venía— Le susurro a Miroku discretamente mientras miraba la figura de Kagome delante de él.

—¿Y tú piensas que habría venido si hubiera sabido? — Le interrogo Miroku mientras disminuía el paso para poder hablar más tranquilamente con su amigo.

—Yo…— Iba a responder Inuyasha pero cayó al notar que Sango se detenía y se giraba hacia ellos

—¿Dónde iremos? — Pregunto la chica amistosamente mientras le dirigía una mirada de complicidad a Miroku.

—¿No que íbamos de compras? — Se unió la azabache mientras evitaba la mirada de su ex-novio.

—Pero no podemos hacerlo con el novio presente…. Así que ¡Vamos al parque de diversiones! — Respondió Sango mientras daba saltitos de alegría, su plan era perfecto, Inuyasha y Kagome no podrían arruinarlo.

—Pero…— Iba a reclamar el peli-plateado pero luego se dio cuenta que era una perfecta oportunidad para pasar tiempo con Kagome de una forma divertida y sin tensiones —¡Perfecto! —

—¡Vamos! Esta muy cerca de aquí— Animo Miroku al sospechar que Kagome se negaría, no podían permitir que alguno se fuera, o sino todos sus sacrificios serian en vano.

oOoOoOoOo

—Inuyasha ¿Dónde está? —Pregunto Kikyo entrando a la habitación de ambos pequeños, había buscado a Miroku, Sango, hasta la tonta de su prima, pero ni rastro de alguno ¡Imposible que estén juntos! Pero tenia un mal presentimiento.

—No lo sabemos— Respondieron simplemente, ya que estaban demasiado concentrados en su videojuego, Kikyo miro con odio a Souta y Shippo para luego salir muy molesta del lugar.

—¡Kikyo! ¡Qué bien que te encuentro! — La chica se giro lentamente al reconocer la voz, era Naraku… El si que era una compañía agradable.

—¿Me buscabas? — Le pregunto inocentemente, guardando su enojo por un momento.

—¡Claro! Debo informarte que tu "Futuro esposo" en estos momentos de divierte con la linda Kagome— Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios al ver la rostro de Kikyo desfigurado.

—Que… ¿¡Que!? — Grito sin medir su tono de voz, era imposible… Esa tonta de Kagome —¿Dónde están? ¡Tú lo sabes! — Lo interrogo mientras le tomaba la camisa bruscamente.

—Solo los vi salir, déjalos solo un tiempo, ¿No es buena forma de probar su fidelidad? — Dijo Naraku mientras levantaba una ceja y le sonreía burlonamente, le gustaba verla molesta… Era gracioso.

—¿Fidelidad? ¡Bah! No me digas tonterías… Tu sabes muy bien que mi prometido se muere por ella, pero no lo puedo permitir… ¿Recuerdas la fama que me espera? — Concluyo la chica sonriendo al imaginar las muchas portadas con su retrato de portada, sus fanáticos, su belleza… Hermoso.

—No tienes remedio Kikyo— Respondió simplemente al mirarla con resignación.

oOoOoOoOo

—¡No quiero subir! — Grito la chica mientras se aferraba del brazo de su prima.

—Kagome… No es para tanto, es solo una casita del terror, nada malo sucederá— La animo Miroku con una mirada cómplice.

—Pero saben que odio esas cosas… ¡Las odio! — Continuaba Kagome, le aterraban los fantasmas, pero le aterraba mas el hecho de ir sentada al lado de Inuyasha, no era tonta, sabía perfectamente que Sango y Miroku planeaban algo, y esa casita del terror tenía algo que ver, pero no deseaba averiguarlo.

—Ya compre boletos, será nuestro turno— Hablo Inuyasha al llegar al lugar, el se encontraba comprando los boletos por ese motivo se perdió el espectáculo de Kagome.

Kagome suspiro resignada, no podía hacer nada… Además, ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? Era solo un juego aterrador, con la persona más aterradora a su lado, no duraría más de cinco minutos... Pero por alguna razón, ni ella misma creía en sus pensamientos, algo saldría mal… Estaba segura…

No se dio cuenta que la habían llevado dentro del juego y además apunto de sentarse, supo enseguida que su compañero de juego y de todos los juegos que le esperaban los cuales eran en parejas, estaría junto a Inuyasha. Lo vio sentarse al lado de ella y sintió morir ¡Dios! ¿Cómo era posible que estar al lado de Inuyasha le diera mas temor que los propios fantasmas del juego?

—Ustedes van primero— Escucho a Sango desde el carro de atrás, ella y Miroku tenían una sonrisa extraña, volvió su mirada al frente sin decir ninguna palabra, además sentía la mirada de Inuyasha sobre ella, tomo aire armándose de valor y le correspondió la mirada, pero al hacerlo ambos se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo que cortaban el contacto visual.

Lo que no sabía Kagome era que Inuyasha sonreía inmensamente al ver el sonrojo de la chica, eso significaba que aun sentía cosas por él, no podía perder la esperanza y menos ahora que tenía la oportunidad de estar con ella a solas por al menos cinco minutos, sabia el temor de la chica hacia los fantasmas, eso era otro punto a favor.

El juego avanzo y se abría paso a la oscuridad del lugar, Kagome se aferro al carro, tenia fobia a estos juegos pero no podía mostrarse indefensa ante él, su nombre era Kagome Higurashi, una chica centrada, para nada indefensa y sobre todo valiente, pero todo pensamiento coherente se esfumo al ver a una bruja a menos de cinco centímetros de su cara, grito y se aferro a la persona a su lado, olvidando que era Inuyasha, pero enseguida reacciono y quedo inmóvil.

—Yo te protejo pequeña— Le susurro Inuyasha cerca del oído de la chica provocando miles de sensaciones en ella, la rodeo con sus brazos a la vez que cerraba sus ojos recordando al sentir las mismas sensaciones de hace tres años, desde su ultimo abrazo.

—Pero…— No pudo continuar ya que el mecanismo del juego se detuvo bruscamente impidiéndole hablar, la chica abrió lentamente los ojos para darse cuenta que habían quedado en la peor parte del juego, el cementerio, prefería las brujas que los fantasmas y muertos vivientes, eran su peor fobia —¿Qué sucedió? — Hablo nerviosamente mientras se escuchaban los ruidos tenebrosos del lugar.

—Tranquila, solo debe ser una falla temporal, ya verás que saldremos rápido de este lugar— La trato de calmar Inuyasha mientras le acariciaba el cabello, aprovechándose del miedo de la chica.

—Pero tengo miedo— Susurro inconscientemente provocando ternura en el chico, algo que no sentía por nadie más.

—Cierra los ojos ¿Si? Y piensa algo agradable— Le ordeno, Kagome hizo caso enseguida, se sentía segura en los brazos de Inuyasha, pero el miedo seguía latente.

—No puedo pensar algo agradable con los ruidos— Confeso nerviosamente al notar que Inuyasha no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

—Pues… Mírame pequeña— Dijo el chico tiernamente mientras buscaba la mirada de la chica, la cual encontró enseguida al terminar de pronunciar las palabras.

—¿Eh? — Pronuncio apenas levantando la mirada al no comprender la petición de Inuyasha, pero enseguida sintió los suaves labios del chico sobre los suyos, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa del acto, pero a la vez no asimilaba lo que sucedía, era imposible que Inuyasha la besara, un momento…¡Inuyasha la besaba!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Demasiado corta :c Lose, pero tratare de escribir lo máximo posible para la próxima conti, aprovechare estos dos días los cuales no tengo trabajos que entregar jeje. Pues como suponen, no podre dar los agradecimientos x.x Pero pondré sus lindos nombres aquí, ¡Gracias por su apoyo! Sus reviews son los que me animan a continuar el fic c; Gracias, Espero que les haya gustado, espero verlas pronto ¡Las quiero!**

_**Nozomi Kagamine**__**, **__**pbsaracho**__**, **__**sesshomarusama**__**, **__**danita-inu**__**, **__**Tsuyu. M. Otaku**__**, **__**Guest, **__**Coneja, **__**IvyUchihaEiriYagamiTaisho**__**, **__**nanami kiss**__**, **__**Ame Taisho**__**, **__**Marlene Vasquez**__**, **__**hikary-neko**__**, **__**setsuna17**__**, **__**Rosekagome22**__**, **__**TheInuyasha**__**, **__**Princezz Inuyoukai**__**, **__**Neri Dark**__**, **__**Marianux**_


End file.
